


Charmed (BTS au)

by Yoonkookmakesmesoft



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Death, M/M, Magic, Witches, namjin - Freeform, ships, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonkookmakesmesoft/pseuds/Yoonkookmakesmesoft
Summary: This is based off my favorite show called 'charmed' I use to watch it all the time with my grandmother so I decided I was gonna make it into a bts fan fictionThe story follows brothers who one day find out they have magical powers and are male withes and then have to fight demons and warlocks.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. EXPLINATION

In this book the ages of the boys will be CHANGED!

LAST NAMES will be changed!

And if you're wondering, they will not end up with a girl this is gonna contain ships!

SHIPS

-Yoonkook

-Namjin

also there will be death and one of them will be evil.


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes

You could hear the pitter patter of the rain as it hit the ground. The vibration of thunder flows in the ground. The smell of wet grass, mud, and ground in everyone's noses. "Here baby," said a woman in her twenties in her apartment as she set a bowl of food down for her cat "come on, baby," he cat meowed at the smell of food. The woman petted her white cat with short cut hair and a black tail with a red collar on it the tag saying 'Kitty'. The woman then proceeded to her living room with a small chalice in her hand. She set it down on a small table in the middle of her living room, the table had herbs and candles on it and a dagger in the middle. She sat in front of the table and and touched each candle on the tip igniting them. Meanwhile outside her apartment complex a man was climbing the fire escape staircases that led to her window. This man was in all black and climbed stealthy and quitely. He watched as she turned on every candle without a lighter or any type of ignition. When the woman lit the last candle she got on her knees and put her hands opened together and chanted "Auger de gomay auger de gomay ancient one of the earth so deep master of the moon and sun, I shield you in my wiccan way here in my circle round asking you protect this space and offer you sunforce down mmmm." she then closed her eyes. She felt a presence behind her and opened them quickly she frantically turned around but sighed in relief "what are you doing here?" she asked the same man that was outside and smiled the man then took out an athame with a black handle and a pentagram where the metal starts and stabbed her.

Thunder clapped loudly.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jin ran in the rain to his house with an umbrella and shopping bags "Jimin?" he said as he put his umbrella on the hanging rack and his bags on the small table beside him.

"In here, working on the chandelier" Jimin answered in the other room "sorry I'm late," Jin said walking into the room Jimin was currently in "what else is new?" Jimin said getting off the ladder in the living room "you know, Jin, I would've been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6:00 I haven't even had time to change," Jimin said as he got closer to Jin "I just... I didn't realize how long I was in chinatown, did Jeremy call?" Jin reassured and asked Jimin "no, but he had some roses and a package delivered," Jimin informed and followed Jin as he went into the dining room where they always put received flowers or packages on a table with flowers in the middle "what were you doing in chinatown?" Jimin asked as he followed Jin who was going for the flowers and the package "i thought that you had an interview in North Beach,"

"I did, but i went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow," Jin said admiring the red roses and opening the package gently incase he broke what was inside. "So that Wolfgang puck knock-off didn't hire you today?

Jimin said looking as Jin opening the package carefully "no, but this just may get me the job," Jin said getting the item in the package "Jeremy sent you port?" Jimin said taking the bottle of wine and looking at it. "It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe," Jin said a big smile on his face.

"Nice boyfriend," Jimin said glancing at Jin then back at the wine wanting to drink it but knowing he can't for, Jin needs it to get a job. "Oh my god!" Jin said walking to the other side of the table "i don't believe it," he said reaching for a board on the table "tell me that's not our old spirit board?" Jin said picking it up and turning it around to see the back. "Yeah i found it in the basement when i was looking for the circuit tester," Jimin said now standing behind Jin looking at him examine the board. " _To my three beautiful boys, may this give you the light to find the shadows The Power of Three will set you free love, mom_ ," Jin read the little carved note on the back of the spirit board. "We never did figure out what this inscription ment," jin said now looking at Jimin "well, we should send it to jungkook," Jimin said "that boy is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help," Jimin said walking back to the room chandelier to sit down for a bit. "You're always so hard on him," Jin said making Jimin stop in his tracks and turn around "Jin, the boy has no vision, no sense of the future," jimin said rolling his eyes at the thought of their youngest brother. Jin looks down at his feet "i really think Jungkook's coming around,"Jin defending Jungkook and looked Jimin in the eyes.

"Well as long as he doesn't come around here i guess it's good news," Jimin laughed and walking into the living room finally. Jin gave him a guilty face but Jimin didn't see it, the thunder outside still clapping and sending vibrations in the ground.

The planchet on the spirit board then moved to the symbol in the middle when both boys had left to do their own thing.

____________________________________________________________________________

In the pouring rain police had already been informed about the murder of a woman in her mid twenties they arrived at the scene as quickly as they could. An inspector walks into the building to meet with his partner "well, it's about time!" his partner screams at him "i got here as soon as i heard," said the inspector "another dead female, right? Mid to late 20's?" he came already with questions "i've been paging you for over an hour, Jaebum! Where have you been?" His partner asked him "Oakland. Checking out a lead," he informed

"What lead?" his partner ask,"

"One that didn't go anywhere," he shot back

"You're avoiding the question," his partner pointed out

"Because you don't want to know i went to an occult shop," the inspector finally confessed looking his partner in his eyes. His partner laughs "you hate me don't you? You want to see me suffer," he asid walking around the crime scene looking back at Mr. Trudeau "i want to solve these murders," Jaebum said following his partner "someone after witches," he finally informed him "women," his partner corrected him "that woman up there i'll bet you she was killed with an athame," Jaebum said in a snappy tone his partner smirked ,a smirk that people do when they know they're right and the other person is wong, and turned around facing Jaebum "wrong. Double-edged steel knife," Jaebum smiled at the responds "right! Thats an athame," he said "its a ceremonial tool witches use them to direct energy," Jaebum said matter of factly "that woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed plain and simple," his partner said in a duh tone "was she found near an altar?"

"Yes,"

"Were there carvings on that alter,"

Silence

"Just do me a favor," his partner finally spoke up "don't ever follow a lead without checking with me first," Jaebum sighed "you wanna go to occult shops?" he asked in a sarcastic tone and smiled his partner chuckled and smiled back a fake smile and motioned a punch but never really touched Jaebum's face "ooh just get to work okay?" he said walking away

"Inspector Jaebum," a man called and the inspector turned around "Jeremy Burns, _San Francisco Chronicle_ you care to comment?" he asked "uhh a woman was stabbed plain and simple," he said mentally mocking his partner and walking away "well, that's the third one in three weeks," the journalist shot at him making him stop and turn around open his mouth then close it and decided to just walk away.

The sound of thunder still present.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jin was checking through the window how bad the storm was and also for someone to pull up in front of their house. "I don't get it! I checked everything there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working," Jimin said jin then walked over to where Jimin was. He was in front of the control panel of the electricity to the house. "You know how we've been talking about what to do with that spare room?" Jin said "i think you're right we do need a roommate," Jin nodded his head at Jimin "well we could rent out the room at a reduced rate," Jimin said walking to the kitchen to put the key for the control panel back in the draw after he closed it "in exchange for help around the house," Jimin finished looking at Jin before putting the key away. "Jungkook's good with a wrench," Jin said in a hopeful tone almost "Jungkook lives in New York," Jimin said looking at jin gain this time rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disapproval "notanymore," Jin said quickly scared of his older brothers reaction "what?" Jimin said the anger in his eyes already visible "he left New York. He's moving back in with us," Jin said fiddling with his hands and avoided eye contact with Jimin. "You have got to be kidding me!" Jimin said angry and walking to the entrance of the manor "well, i could hardly say no!" Jin defended himself "it's his house too," Jin said and followed Jimin "it was willed to all of us," Jin again defended "yeah, months ago, and we haven't seen or spoken to him since," Jimin protested and stopped to look at Jin "you haven't spoken to him," Jin then shot back "no, i haven't, look maybe you've forgotten why im so mad at him?" Jimin said and sighed rolling his eyes at his younger brother. "Of course not, but he's still our brother and he had nowhere else to go," Jin said in a pleading tone "he lost his job, he's in debt," Jin then gave reasons to his actions "and this is NEWS?" Jimin said on his last nerve "how long have you known anyways?" he then questioned Jin "a couple of days," Jin said in a nervous ad weak tone "maybe a week..." hr added softer "or two..." he added again even softer than before "thanks for sharing," Jimin said "when does he arrive?" and on perfect timing.

The door opens "surprise!" Jungkook said in a cheerful tone putting his umbrella on the rack where Jin put his. Jimin looked down his last button pushed Jin on the other hand looked over Jimin to meet his younger brothers happy eyes "i found the hide-a-key," Jungkook said showing them their spare key. "Jungkook, welcome home!" Jin said in a warming manner and laughing "it's good to see you!" he said walking up to him and hugging his brother Jimin then turned around arms crossed "isn't it, Jimin?" Jin then let go Jungkook and turned to Jimin "i'm speechless," Jimin gave them a sarcastic smile. The cab outside then honks waiting for his money "oops. I forgot about the cab," Jungkook said "i'll get it," Jin said grabbing a wallet from the table and making his way out the door. "Jin, that's my wallet," Jimin spoke up "I know," Jin said and left.

"Thanks. I'll pay it back," Jungkook said smiling awkwardly at his oldest brother. Jimin nodded and looked at Jungkook's one bag in his hand "is that all you brought?" he asked "that's all i own. That and a bike," Jungkook said Jimin just stayed silent "look, i know you don't want me here--," Jungkook started but was cut off by Jimin "we're not selling Grams' house," Jimin said walking closer to Jungkook looking _up_ at him "is that why you think i came back?" Jungkook said clearly offended "look, the only reason Jin and i gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations," Jimin said in a very angry, serious, and silent tone. "No history lesson needed. I grew up here too," Jungkook said looking down on Jimin. "So can we talk about what's really bothering you?" Jungkook said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "No, i'm still furious with you," Jimin said rolling his eyes "so you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chit-chat and unimportant small talk?" Jungkook asked nodding his head to his words. "No, but other wise we won't have anything to talk about," Jimin said fluttering his eyes and smiling meanly Jungkook stood there slightly smiling out of annoyance "i never touched Roger," Jungkook finally said Jimin gave him the death glare "whoa," was all he said until Jungkook spoke up "i know you think otherwise because that's what the that Armani-wearing-chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you but-," Jungkook was cut off by Jin walking in "Hey!" he interrupted the small fight "i have a great idea why don't i make a fabulous reunion dinner?" Jin said walking up to them and getting in between them. "I'm not hungry," Jimin said walking upstairs to his room most likely to rage. "I ate on the bus, sorry Jinne," Jungkook said picking up his bag and walking to his old room "okay, we'll try the group hug later," Jin said looking at them both disappear.

____________________________________________________________________________

_"I'm at an apartment building on the corner of 8th and Franklin, were a murder occurred earlier this evening the victim to be a nurse at County General was reportedly stabbed to death in her apartment..."_

A knock was heard on Jungkook's door "it's me," Jin said on the other side "come on in," Jungkook said looking at his face in the mirror "oh thank god i'm starving!" an excited Jungkook said running to Jin who held a trey a food for his brother "i figured," Jin said smiling at him "hey that's my boyfriend Jeremy," Jin said looking at the T.V screen. "What happened?" Jin asked "a woman got whacked," Jungkook said now eating the food on the plate in front of him "whacked? Jungkook, you've been in New York way too long," Jin said sitting in the bed with Jungkook "yeah i should've stayed in New York I'm obviously not welcomed here," Jungkook said laying down and sighing "why didn't you tell Jimin i was coming back?" Jungkook asked "and risk him changing the locks?" Jin shot back with a question "i don't think so," he said turning off the T.V "besides, you should've been the one to tell him, not me," Jin said now looking at Jungkook "Good point, Chicken Little," Jungkook said with a mouthful of food "it's just so hard to talk to him," Jungkook said in a whiny tone "he's always been more like a mother," Jin sighed "that's not his fault he practically had to sacrifice...," Jin said "his own childhood to help raise us," Jungkook said with Jin already knowing that well known line "yeah, yeah, yeah," Jungkook said laughing "hey, we were lucky he was so responsible you and i had it easy all we had to do was be there," Jin defended Jimin "yeah, well, i don't need a mother anymore i need a brother," Jungkook said another knock was the heard at the door and Jimin was standing there with blankets "hey this was always the coldest room in the house," Jimin said leaving the blankets on the bed side table "thanks.." Jungkook said and smiled at his brother.


	3. Something Wicca This Way Comes pt 2.

Inspector Jaebum checked the body of the woman that got killed and saw a symbol on her shoulder

"It's the same tattoo that was on the other victims," Jaebum said covering the body back up. "So the murderer is killing cultists," his partner said wiping the sweat off his forehead "no, the murders on a witch hunt," Jaebum protested his partners idea. "oh , yeah, he's 500 years old and he lives in Salem," his partner said shaking his head in disapproval. "Look around Jaebum pentagrams, alters, offerings. All tools for a freakfest," his partner said motioning around the room. "They call them sabbats and this was hardly a freak fest she was a solitary practitioner," Jaebum said looking at the woman under the covers "she practice her craft alone," he then proceeded to explain and looked at his partner "let me asked you something, Morris," Jaebum said crossing his arm now "do you believe in UFOs?" he asked, his partner scoffed "hell, no," he said raising his eyebrows "neither do i, but do you believe there are people out there who believe in UFOs?" he then asked "yes, but i also think they're fucking crazy," he said smiling "well, then why can't you believe there are people who believe they're witches?" he then asked "look, all i know is if you don't stop talking about witches i'm gonna start to question you," Morris said then a meow was heard catching Jaebum's attention Kitty then jumped on the table they were by. "I'd stay away from that cat Jaebum it's been clawing the crap out of everybody," Morris said while Jaebum made his way to the cat gently petting it "see you at the car,: Morris said and left for the car.Jaebum proceeded to pet the fluffy animal and pick it up hugging it.

____________________________________________________________________________

"I'm glad to hear you and Jeremy still together," Jungkook said sitting at a table in the small sitting room. "Where did you meet him anyways," Jungkook then asked making circles on the board with Jin with the planchet "we met at the hospital cafeteria they day grams was admitted," Jin said following Jungkook's actions with the spirit board "he was covering a story and i was bawling over a bagel," said smiling to himself "so he handed me a napkin," he then finished "how romantic," Jungkook said laughing at his brothers love life "as a matter of fact it was," Jin said smiling "the napkin had his phone number on it," he said now looking at his brother proud of how he came to fall in love with Jeremy.

"Stop pushing the pointer!" Jin screamed at Jungkook "I'm not even touching it!" Jungkook laughed "you always use to pushed the pointer!" Jin remind Jungkook of the past and got up getting the bowl of popcorn "more popcorn?" he asked Jungkook "hey i forgot your question," Jungkook said looking at Jin walking into the kitchen "i asked if Jimin would have sex with someone other than himself this year," Jin said from the kitchen "that's disgusting," Jungkook answered going back to the spirit board "please say yes," it told the spirit board as he closed his eyes the planchet then moved to the letter 'A' then 'T' "jin," Jungkook whispered to himself in fear "Jin, get in here," Jungkook finally got the courage to scream from his brother hands still on the planchet "what," Jin asked walking in "what did you guys do now/" Jimin said coming into the room. "Me i didn't do anything," jin said looking at Jimin then back at Jungkook "the pointer on the spirit board, it moved on its own," Jungkook finally explained Jin silently laughed and Jimin rolled his eyes and put is hands on his hips "i'm serious. It spelled A-T," Jungkook said annoyed that they don't believe him. "Well, did you push it?" Jin asked shrugging his shoulders "no," Jungkook answered "you always used to push the pointer," Jimin said "my fingers were barely touching it. Look," Jungkook said and put his hands back on the pointer hoping it will move after a while it still didn't move so Jimin walked away and Jin sighed and smiled thinking it was funny.

The planchet then moved down and back up to 'T' violently once both brothers turned away. "It did it again. It moved!," Jungkook said making Jin and Jimin turn and walk back only to see it was still 'T' "Wow Jungkook it really moved! Oh wait, it's still on the letter 'T' ," Jimin said "i swear it moved," Jungkook said not taking his eyes off the board now. Jimin walked away now annoyed with his dumb younger brother Jin watched him leave it moved again slowly to the 'I' Jungkook quickly got up "there it moved! See," he said Jin turned back in time to see it move a little his face dropped "you saw that right?" Jungkook asked "i think so ye," Jin said walking cautiously to the board "i told you i wasn't touching it," Jungkook said it then all the way to the 'C' Jion saw and was now sure Jungkook was playing them. "Jimin could you come in here for a sec," Jin said "now what?" Jimin said walking in "i think it's trying to tell us something," Jungkook said getting a notepad and pen writing the letter it spelled on it "attic," he said turning the notepad to face his brothers.

The storm now cutting out the power Jin then shook his head no "i'm not staying here im going with jeremy," he sid starting to make his way to the entrance "don't you think you're overreacting? We are perfectly safe here," Jimin said following his middle bother to the entrance "don't say that horror movies , the person who says that is the first die," Jin said getting his coat and putting it on "it's pouring rain, theres a psycho on the loose, and Jeremy isn't even home," Jimin said trying to talk some sense into his brother "so i'll-i'll-i'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work," Jin said "that sounds very cheap," Jimin said "Jimin, i saw that pointer move!," Jin said clearly scared "no. look, what you saw was Jungkook's fingers pushing the pointer," Jimin said grabbing both of Jins arms trying to convince him to stay "there's nothing in that attic!," Jimin said desperately this time "he's playing a joke on us,".

"You don't know that we've been living in this house for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open," Jin said walking to the phone great now the phone doesn't work," Jin said "yeah, the powers out. Look, just go with me to the basement," Jimin said in sifter tine "what?" Jin said now confused "i need you to hold the flashlight while i check out the circuit box,"Jimin explained Jungkook then walked out from the kitchen heading to the stairs "Jungkook will go with you to the basement, won't you, Jungkook?" Jin asked looking at his younger brother "Nope, I'm going to the attic," he said popping the 'p' of 'nope' as he pointed up the stairs "no, you're not we already agreed," Jimin said shaking his head "i am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting till tomorrow," Jungkook said already turning "i'm going now,'' he said going up the stairs Jimin could care less and walked away to the basement "Jimin, wait," Jin said following his older brother.

Jungkook slowly walked up the flight of stairs passing the roomed onto the second flight of stairs leading to the attic he tries with all his strength to open but the door wouldn't budge ,that's saying something considering whos pushing it open. Jungkook then gives up and starts making his way back down stairs when the door opens on it's own. Jungkook stops and slowly turn around to look at the attic door and goes in to inspect what's in the attic. He goes in with a flashlight and sees all the typical things old chairs, toys, and other stuff their grams didn't want to throw away but a feeling inside Jungkook told him 'not everything in here is normal' and he went deeper into the attic and that's when a chest came into view but the light from outside shined it perfectly to were it caught Jungkook's attention. Jungkook walked over to the chest cautiously when he got to it he opened it the first thing to greet him was an old book with the same symbol the woman had on her shoulder.

He grabbed the book and closed the chest proceeding to sit on the chest to examine the book. He opened the book the first page said " _The Book of Shadows_ " he turned the page and saw what he thought to be a poem so he read out loud to himself. " _Here now the words of the witches, the secret we hid in the night the oldest of gods are invoked here the great work of magic is sought in this night and in this hour, i call upon the ancient power bring your powers to we brothers three we want the power give us the power_ ," Jungkook finished now confused yet he understands. Down stairs the chandelier jingled like crazy and a light was shining through the roof and the chandeliers glass was spreading the light everywhere a picture of all three brother was changed they all stood very far apart from each other in the picture but they were suddenly touching and close together. "What are you doing?" Jimin asked with jin following after him "oh, uhh, reading..." Jungkook said turning to his brothers "an incantation," he said getting up and walking over to them "it was in this 'Book of Shadows," he said showing them the big book "i found it in that trunk," he said Jimin reached for the book and took it away "let me see that," Jimin said softly "how did you even get in here?" Jin asked "the door opened," Jungkook said in a surprised tone "wait a minute. An incantation? What kind of incantation? Dammit Jungkook," Jin said looking at the book then putting his hands on his waist and look at Jungkook Now "it said something about there being three essentials of magic timing, freeling, and the phases of the moon if we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time," Jungkook said pointing at the roof signaling the full moon and looking back at his brothers "'this'? Do what 'this'" Jin asked "receive our powers," Jungkook said nervously "what powers?" Jin said "wait! _Our powers_?" Jin said "you included me in this?" Jin asked freaking out completely "no, he included all of us," Jimin finally spoke up after reading what Jungkook read "bring your powers to we brothers three," Jimin said them closed the book and glared at Jungkook "it's a book of witchcraft," Jimin said giving Jungkook the explain yourself look "let me see that?" Jin said and took the book as well.

Meanwhile outside stood a black hooded figure in the rain just staring at their house.

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft it figures all this freaky stuffed started when you arrived," Jimin said to Jungkook as they came down stairs. "Hey, i wasn't the one who found the spirit board," Jungkook said "it wasn't my finger sliding around on the pointer," Jimin shoat back his tone getting angrier as the conversation proceed "it doesn't matter because nothing happened, right Jungkook, when you did the incantation?"Jin asked as they were getting closer to the end of the stairway "well, my head spun around and i vomited split pea soup, how should i know," Jungkook said sarcastic "well, everything looks the same," Jin said once they were at the end and in the first floor. "You're right," Jungkook said "yeah. The house still needs work," Jimin said "everything feels the same so nothing's changed, right?" Jin said as they walked past the changed picture.


	4. Something Wicca This Way Comes pt 3.

The black hooded man then walks away from the house in the pouring rain no one noticing he was there.

It's the next day the sun is high in the sky in San Francisco and jungkook is sitting on their front steps drinking a cup of coffee.

"You're up early," Jin says as he is leaving the house on his way to work. "I never went to sleep," Jungkook said looking into the distance judt thinking about everything that happened last night. "Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick," Jin said now sitting down with his chuckling brother "the only broomstick i've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop," Jungkook said sipping his coffee and smiling "so what were you doing?" Jin asked "reading. Is Jimin around?" Jungkook said and asked "he went to work early and reading aloud?" Jin also said and asked "no but...according to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren," Jungkook said "and we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible," Jin said getting up "im serious, she practiced powers. Three powers she could move objects with her mind,see the future, and stop time," Jungkook said following Jin to his car "and before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger, and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three brothers," Jungkook said Jin looked at him weird and opened his car door putting his bag first still listening to Jungkook's bull "now, these brothers would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known, they're good witches and i think we're those brothers," Jungkook finished "look i know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable," Jin started already in the car "but we are not witches and we do not have powers," Jungkook rolled his eyes and looked away "besides Grams wasn't a witch, and as far as we know neither was mom or dad," Jin said putting the key in the engine "so take that Nancy Drew," Jin finished and reaches to kiss his younger brothers cheek "we're the protectors of the innocent we're knowns as Charmed Ones," Jungkook said in a sing-songy voice as Jin drove away Jungkook stood in the middle of the street with a cup of coffee as his brother just left him to go to work.

____________________________________________________________________________

"There's been a change of plans,"

"Change of plans? Regarding the Beals Exhibition?" Jimin asked "the extra money you helped raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest The Beals artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection," Jimin smiled "well, that's terrific!" he said following the man around the museum "which is the board wants someone a little more... _qualified_ to handle the collection from now on," the man told Jimin "you look surprised," the pointed out "i don't know why i'm furious! Not only have i been on this project since it's inception, but i'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition," Jimin raised his voice then made a how-could-you face and tilted his head his black hair leaning to his left "you're the person a little more qualified, aren't you?" Jimin asked "i could hardly say no to the entire board of directors, could i?" the man defend himself "but i know you'll be happy for me," he said "after all what's good for me is definitely good for you," he said pointing at himself with his pen then at Jimin then put it back in his front shirt pocket and smiled at the short boy "right Mr.Halliwell?" He asked (told you there would be name changing...) "Mr.Halliwell?" Jimin said confused "since when did we stop being on first-name basis? When we stop sleeping together? Or when i returned your engagement ring Roger?" Jimin said clearly hurting Rogers pride "i didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive although i certainly enjoyed one more than the other," Roger said looking Jimin up and down "bastar," Jimin said walking "Jimin, wait i feel like i should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit," Roger said smiling Jimin squinted his eyes and walked away while Rogers pen popped in his pocket. He took the pen out and looked at it from the tip then it sprayed ink in his face.

____________________________________________________________________________

At 'Ristorante' Jin worked on his best meal and was about to put the finishing touch he just needed to pour the wine in the measuring cup and then add it to the sauce, so he went to find a measuring cup and poured wine "your time," a french man said clapping "is up let's see," he said grabbing the ingredients page "Roast pork with a grain of Florence fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce," the chef said

"Uh chef Moore,"

"What?"

"The port..." Jin said

"Yes without it, the sauce is nothing more than a salty marinara a recipe from a woman's magazine pfft!" chfe Moore said putting the fork to his mouth "i didn't have time for--" Jin was cut off "ah-ah," chef said "but--," was all jin could say as the fork was getting closer to his mouth then he made a stop motion with his hands

(i feel like i can't explain it right soo...here's a picture of what it somewhat looks like)

Chef stopped the fork almost in his mouth but he just froze "chef Moore?" Jin said waving his hand in the chief's face while chuckling "hello," Jin tried again this time waving his hands to the side of the chef but then Jin saw it as his chance and ran for the wine putting the right amount on the piece the chef had on his fork then the chef ate it as if he never froze "mmm! Zat is very good," the chef smiled and savored the taste Jin was surprised ut accepted it

____________________________________________________________________________

Back the museum Roger sat at an office playing with his tie on the phone "it was my idea to spark corporate interest from private donations besides, not only have i been with this projects since its inception, but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit," Roger said into the phone turning around from the window to the door of his office an angry Jimin there looking at him "Jimin," he said "i quit," Jimin said simply "im going to have to call you back," Roger said into the phone a panicked look on his face "ahem think about this Jimin," Roger said Jimin rolled his eyes "lousy job, lousy pay, and lousy boss. What's to think about?" Jimin asked "your future, because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss an references--" Roger said in a stern tone "don't threaten me, Roger," Jimin said even more stern than Roger. Roger then chuckled "you know me. Had to at least try," Roger said then walking around his desk and up to Jimin "you're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded, i understand that! That's why you can't see that i'm doing you a favor," Roger said. Jimin made a confused and offended face "excuse me?" he asked "i had to take the exhibit away from you. If i hadn't, the board would have come in and-and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it Jimin. I'm here for you not some stranger. You should be thanking me, not leaving me," Roger said a cheerful tone "well, i'm not worried. I'm certain your intellect will make quick work of the 75 computer discs and the thousands of pages of research i left in my office," Jimin said feeling so accomplished "you're going to regret this," Roger said towering over Jimin "oh, i don't think so," Jimin said laughing "i thought breaking up with you was the best thing i had ever done, but this definitely tops that," Jimin said smiling from eye to eye "goodbye, Roger," Jimin said heading for the door "i hope there are no office supplies in your bag," Roger roared. Annoyed Jimin put his hand up to his face and made a fist (like this again in case i didn't explain properly and in a less excited way)

Rogers tie soon began to tighten around his neck he fumbled around the room trying to rip it off but failing so instead reached in his desk draws to find scissors and cut the tie "what the hell was that," he asked himself.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jin was outside in a phonebooth hoping for his brother to answer his call "Jungkook, answer the phone, answer the phone," the phone kept ringing Jin groaned in frustration and slammed the phone down. He walked down and got scared when someone appears in front of him "Aah! Oh, god, Jeremy! You scared me." Jin said sighing in relief when he saw it was just his boyfriend "i-i can see. I'm sorry. You okay?" Jeremy asked in a loving tone "yeah, now i am i really am...um...what are you doing here?" Jin asked "well, i wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job," Jeremy said taking Jin's hands in his 'you're always surprising me how did you know?" Jin asked "you prepared your specialty, and anyone who's ever sampled your work can truly see how talented you are ," Jeremy said smiling a beautiful smile "i get so turned on when you talk about food," Jin said making Jeremy laugh "hot dogs...hamburgers...pizza," Jeremy said kissing Jin on the lips passionately

____________________________________________________________________________

Jungkook was riding on his bike down the road in the neighborhood when he suddenly saw in his head kids playing on skates then getting ran over Jungkook looked around and saw the same car he saw in his head then the same kids "No! Wait," Jungkook screamed riding faster to avoid the accident from happening. Jungkook got there in time he made the car avoid the kids but his bike tipped making his scratch and hurt himself the car then stopped the driver ran out "het! You okay, you okay/ i didn't see you!"

____________________________________________________________________________

Jimin walked fast into the hospital worried for his youngest brother although he won't admit it. "hi , um, i'm looking for my brother, Jungkook Halliwell," Jimin asked the front desk woman "one second, please. What's the name again?" she asked Jimin "inspector Jaebum Im homicide Dr. Gordon's expecting me," The name made Jimin's head snap to the inspector next to him "Jaebum?" Jimin asked "Jimin?" Jaebum said with a smile "i don't believe it," Jaebum said looking Jimin up and down "how are you?" Jaebum asked with a big smile on his face "i'm good. Ow are you?" Jimin asked also with a big smile "i'm, uh, fine just can't believe i'm running into you," Jaebum said Jimin looked down at his feet smiling "yeah, i'm, uh, picking up Jungkook. He had some sort of accident," Jimin said "is he going to be okay?" Jaebum asked "uh, yeah, he'll be fine," Jimin Said looking at Jaebum and nodding "uh, what are you doing here?" Jim asked "uh...murder investigation," Jaebum said "your brother is still in X-ray so it'll be another 15 minutes and you Dr. Gordon's office is to the left and the hall he's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office," the nurse said "thank you," Jaebum and Jimin said "well...it was good seeing you Jimin," Jaebum said extending a hand out for jimin "yeah, you, too, Jaebum. take care," Jimin said smiling and taking his hand shaking Jaebum started walking away but stopped turning around to look at jimin "you know...Jungkook's busy and Dr. Gordon's busy. Can i buy you a bad cup of coffee while we wait?" Jaebum asked "sure," Jimin said smiling they both started walking to the vending machine that gives coffee "so you're an inspector now?" Jimin asked "what can i say? In any other city, i'd be called a detective," Jaebum said laughing "hmm, inspector's classer," Jimin said "i'm liking you better already," Jaebum said "your dad must be so proud," Jimin said as Jaebum put the coins in the machine "third generation you bet he's happy," Jaebum smiles "how about you? You taking the world by storm," Jaebum asked Jimin "well, i'm living back at Gram's house and as if an hour ago, i'm looking for work," Jimin said "i heard you moved to Portland," Jimin then changed the conversation "i'm back," Jaebum said "you uhh...still seeing Roger?" Jaebum asked a small smile on his face "how did you know about him?" Jimin asked a slight smirk on his face "i know people," Jaebum said simply "you checked up on me?" Jimin asked "i wouldn't call it that," Jaebum said grabbing the coffee's from the machine "what would you call it?" Jimin asked amused at this point "uh..'inquiring mind wants to know'?" Jaebum said "you checked up on me," Jimin said nodding slightly smiling "what can i say? I'm a detective," Jaebum defended himself then on the PA system said "Mr Halliwell, please meet your brother at the nurses' station," Jimin smiled at Jaebum


	5. Something Wicca This Way Comes Finale

"The chosen ones, the Charmed Ones Jungkook this is insane," Jimin said sitting at a restaurant counter with Jungkook "are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today?" Jungkook asked "you didn't freeze time or move anything?" Jungkook asked again "Roger took an exhibit away from me," Jimin said Jungkook rolled his eyes and look away "alight Jungkook look i know you think that you can see the future which is pretty ironic--," Jimin was cut off "since you don't think i have one?" Jungkook said looking at his brother "that my vision of life is cloudy, compared to your perfect hell?" Jungkook Said "even if you don't want believe me, just once can't you trust me?" Jungkook said "Jungkook, i do not have special powers. Now where is the cream?" Jimin asked annoyed then a container of cream slid from across the counter by itself to the hand of Jimin "really? That looks pretty special to me," Jungkook Said Jimin thought of putting the cream in the coffee and the cream was clearly in the coffee not a muscle was moved to pour it it wasn't even poured the cream just appeared in the coffee "oh, my god. so , um...i can move things with my mind?" Jimin asked "with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now," Jungkook said jimin rubbed his forehead clearly troubled "i don't believe it" Jimin said "this must mean that Jin can freeze time," jungkook said Jimin was looking at the counter pure anger, fear, and confusion in his eyes "are you okay?" Jungkook asked worried "no i'm not okay!" Jimin snapped "you've turned me into a witch," Jimin said now just anger visible "you were born one we all were," Jungkook said smiling slightly "and i think we better start learning to deal with that," Jimin looked at Jungkook in disbelief and then looked away.

*time skip*

Jungkook and Jimin walk out of the restaurant "when i was looking through _The Book Of Shadows_ , i saw these wood carvings they looked like some kind of a Bosch painting all these terrifying images of three men battling different incarnations of evil," Jungkook explained to Jimin "evil fighting evil, that's a twist," Jimin said "actually, a witch can be either good or evil a good witch follows a wiccan rede: "an harm none do what ye will" a bad witch or warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and obtain their powers unfortunately, they look like regular people, they could be anywhere," Jungkook said "and this has what to do with us?" Jimin asked "well, in the first wood carving they were in slumber, but in the second one they were battling some kind of warlock i think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe not anymore," Jungkook said

____________________________________________________________________________

"Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?" Jin asked his boyfriend as they rode in the back of a taxi "sure. It's called luck or fate some call it miracles," Jeremy said smiling nut when Jin didn't answer his smile turned into a worried expression "why what happened?" Jeremy asked "forget it," Jin said simply "even if i could tell you, you'd swear i was crazy," Jin said getting the fortune cookie out of the little container that came with their food "open our fortune cookie," Jin said giving Jeremy his fortune cookie Jeremy got from Jin's hands "okay," he said as he opened it "soon you will be on top," Jeremy read the fortune "it doesn't say that," Jin said looking at his boyfriend "yes, i does," Jeremy said "lemme see that," Jin said taking the slip of paper away "is that a bad thing?" Jeremy said "of the world soon you will be on top of the world," Jin said "oh can you make a left on Seventh please?" Jeremy asked the driver "Seventh? I thought we were going to your place," Jin said in confusion "we are, but you reminded me of something i want to show you the old bowling building the view of the Bay Bridge...it's amazing," Jeremy said kissing Jin on the cheek

____________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at a pharmacy "i'll be right back with your prescription," the pharmacist said "take your time," Jungkook said "excuse me where do you keep the aspirin?" Jimin said "uh, aisle three," the pharmacist said "thank you," Jimin said hurrying to the aisle "chamomile tea works great for headaches," Jungkook said "not for this one it won't," Jimin said walking through the aisle :you know, i'm not afraid of our powers i mean everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Jungkook said following Jimin "yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition that's what normal people inherit," Jimin said "who wants to be normal when we can be special?" Jungkook said smiling "i want t be normal i want my life to be...you now isn't this aisle three!," Jimin snapped "well, we can't change what happened we can't deny our destiny," Jungkook said "do you see any aspirin?" Jimin asked "i see chamomile tea," Jungkook said "look, i've just found out that i am witch, that my brothers are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil evil that is apparently going to come looking for us so excuse me jungkook but i am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now," Jimin said "then move your headache out of your mind," Jungkook said a bottle of aspirin flew into Jimins hands "you move things when you're upset," Jungkook Said Jimin looked at him 'this is ridiculous " i thought that you landed on your arm not your head," Jimin said "you don't believe me/" Jungkook asked "of course i don't believe you," Jimin shouted Jungkook crossed his arms "Roger," more bottles of aspirin fell "now let's talk about dad and see what happens," Jungkook said "he's dead jungkook," Jimin said getting the bottles of aspirin on the floor "no, he's moved from New York but he's very much alive," Jungkook said "he isn't to me," Jimin said "he died the day he left mom," Jimin said "what are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you you're mad he's alive, you're ma i tried to find him, and you're mad i came back! Dad dad dad dad dad dad dad," Jungkook said the whole aisle of medicine fell "feel better?" Jungkook asked Jimin "lots," Jimin said "The Book Of Shadows said that our powers would grow," Jungkook said 'grow to what?" Jimin asked and both brothers started laughing.

____________________________________________________________________________

The door to the old bowling alley opened as Jeremy slammed it opened Jin following behind him "well, here we are," Jeremy said. "I don't care how amazing the view is, i'm not going in there," Jin said Jeremy smiled and grabbed Jin's hands "come on, come on. I have a surprise inside," Jeremy said while showing Jin the way in and Jin following in with a pout. Jeremy lead them to an old elevator they stood inside and Jeremy closed the wooden door for the elevator and pressed the button that made it go up. "You are gonna love this i bet you'll tell Jungkook and Jimin the moment you see them," Jeremy said the mention of Jungkook made Jin snap his head to his boyfriend "i never mentioned Jungkook came home," Jin said looking up at his boyfriend. Jeremy looked up "oops," he said simply and tuned to face Jin with an athame in his hands "what is that," Jin said backing to the wall of the elevator still not making his ideal space "it's your surprise," Jeremy said laughing between his words "Jeremy, stop it! You're scaring me," Jin said Jeremy just stood there smiling with the athame close to Jins face "DAMMIT I'M SERIOUS!" Jin snapped "so am i," Jeremy said "see, i've waited six months for this ever since Grams went into the hospital you see, i've known for quite some time that the moment the old witch croaked that all your powers they'd be released, powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again all i needed was for Jungkook to return," Jeremy explained Jin was on the verge of tears "it's you, isn't it? You killed all those women?" Jin said in pure anger and fear "not women. Witches," Jeremy said getting even closer to Jin "why?" Jin asked tears forming in his eyes Jeremy quickly showed Jin his hands and all his fingers were lit like candles

"It was the only way to get their powers," Jeremy said "and now i want yours," he said again but this time his voice is deeper and raspy demonic almost and his face distorting Jin screamed the minute his face changed Jeremy raised his hand and went to stab Jin but Jin made a stop motion and froze Jeremy half swing Jin was fazed by what he did and stood there for about 10 seconds before looking around to look for a way out "okay, tink, stay calm think, think, think. Gotta get out of here," Jin said to himself then he saw the elevator was about to arrive to the second floor a crack was left where he could climb out of he started making his way out until Jeremy grabbed his legs pulling him back Jin grabbed around and got a long plank of wood and swinged it at Jeremy knocking him out.

____________________________________________________________________________

Back at the manor the phone was going crazy with messages Jungkook kept going through all the messages from Roger "Jimin, it's Roger i've decided to let you come back to work seriously let's talk," Rogers voice played Jimin then came into the room "well Jin is definitely not home unless he turned into a cat," Jimin said walking in with the cat of the murdered witch the night before "how'd the cat get in?" Jungkook asked Jimin "i don't know. Someone must have left a window open," Jimin said "um, did Jin leave a message?" Jimin asked "he's probably out with Jeremy," Jungkook said "Roger called," Jungkook then continued "yeah i heard," Jimin said the door then opens "Jimin?" Jins voice was heard as he ran in locking the door "in here," Jimin said "Jin?" Jungkook said in a worried tone "oh my god. What is it? What's wrong?" Jimin asked "quick lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of tie," Jin said running to his confused brothers "Jungkook in The Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of--,"

"Warlock," Jungkook finished Jins scentents

"Oh my god," Jimin said looking at his two brothers

____________________________________________________________________________

Jin stood at the window terrified for his life "i'm calling the cops," Jimin said "and tell them what? That we're witches? That we're freaks with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us?" Jin asked they made their way to the staircase "even if the cops did come , they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next," Jin said "i found the answer. It's our only hope," Jungkook said coming down stairs and motioning them to come they got up stairs put The Book Of Shadows on the floor and a pot in front of it with candles surrounding them a rose on the open book they sat around it holding hands "okay, we've placed nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle," Jimin said "wait i only count eight," Jin said "oh you forgot this one," Jungkook said pulling out small birthday candle "a birthday candle?" Jin said when he saw it "i guess Grams was low on witch supplies," Jungkook said lighting the candle "alright, next we need the poppet," Jimin said

"Got it," Jin said pulling out the little doll while Jungkook put the candle in the pot "okay all set now we are ready to cast the spell," Jimin said "okay first i'll make it stronger," Jin said putting the thorny rose on the poppet "your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart let me be Jeremy and go away forever," Jin said putting he poppet in the pot with the burning candle   
"Okay, the spell is complete," Jin said "let's hope it works," Jimin said the pot began to smoke Jin was giving it a look of hope while Jungkook had a smile on then the condiments exploded

_Jeremy was running to the manor when a sudden pain shot through his whole body and thorns started to grow out of him he stopped and dropped to the floor screaming in agony but got up and continued to make his way towards the manor._

The three brothers started to put their thing away when jungkook touched the pot t put it away he saw Jeremy growing the thorns and still going for the manor "wait! It didn't work," Jungkook shouted "what?" Jin and Jimin shouted in sync and turned to face their brother "the spell. It didn't work," Jungkook said getting up "how do you know," Jimin asked "when i touched the pot i had a flash i saw Jeremy," Jungkook explained "you touched the pot and saw him?" Jimin asked "he's on his way here," Jungkook said that caused them all to run down stairs when they got down and to the entrance Jeremy was already standing there Jungkook screamed and Jimin made Jin and Jungkook stand behind him putting his arms around them in a protective manner "hello, boys," Jeremy said smiling with thorns coming out of his face a the athame in his hands "Jin, Jungkook...," Jimin started and used his power to push Jeremy to the wall by moving his head to the side quickly and viciously.

"Get out of here, now!" Jimin said to his younger brother they then ran up stairs. "Cool parlor trick, bitch," Jeremy said getting closer to Jimin with the athame ready to strike "yeah, you always were the tough one weren't you Jimin? Huh?" Jeremy said Jimin did the same thing as before but more stronger and he ran up stairs "Jungkook you're right. Our powers, they're growing." Jimin said as he walked into the attic where his brothers waited for him. "Put as many things against the door as you can," Jin said and Jimin and Jungkook them started putting things against the door "you can't keep me out, Jimin," Jeremys demonic voice was heard from outside the door "my powers are stronger than yours," he continued they put a dresser and heavy thing and the last thing they added was a chair. They stood back confident those things would hold him back but when they did the chair was sliding off slowly and Jeremy's evil laugh could be heard "you don't think a chair could stop me?," the chair slid off the dresser quickly all three brothers were fearing for their lives "you don't think a dresser could stop me?" the dresses screeched across the room "have you witches figured it out?" Jeremy asked "nothing can keep me away," Jeremy laughed knowing everything was out of the doors way "what do we do? We're trapped," Jin asked the door then exploded and Jeremy stood there "come on! We'll face him together do you remember the spirit board?" Jimin screamed "the inscription on the back" Jin said Jimin's plan clicking in his head "The Power of Three will set us free," Jimin said Jeremy then threw a fireball at the ground setting a fire circle around them keeping them trapped in one spot "come on! We've gotta stay together," Jimin said holding his brothers hands and bring them closer to him "The Power of Three will set us free The Power of Three will set us free The Power of Three will set us free The Power of Three will set us free," Jeremy then felt a bit threaten so he put a gust of wind around them like they were the middle of the storm "i am not the only one," Jeremy said but the ignored and continued to chat "The Power of Three will set us free," together in sync "i'm one of millions...in places you can't even begin to fathom, in forms you would never conceive we are all hell on this earth! You will never be safe! And you will never be...FREEEE," Jeremy finished then exploded the three brothers finally stopped chanting and just stared at the spot Jeremy was on holding hands and in disbelief " _The Power of Three_ " Jimin said

____________________________________________________________________________

It as the next day in the morning Jimin went outside to get the newspaper that was left at their front steps "good morning," Jimin heard a familiar male voice and smiled when he saw Jaebum walking up to him "hey. This is a surprise," Jimin said walking to Jaebum "i've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee," Jaebum said with a cup of coffee in his hands "i just wanted to make it up to you," Jaebum finished as he reached Jimin "so you bought me coffee?" Jimin asked Jaebum "oh this? No, this is mine," Jaebum said smiling "i, uh, just wanted to take you out to dinner," Jimin smiled and looked down (because i love this gif of jimin!)

"Unless, of course, you're afraid," Jaebum finished "afraid of what?" Jimin asked "of you know having a good time stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame," Jaebum said Jimin smiled and laughed silently "um, good point. Better not," Jimin teased "okay," Jaebum said in a 'i gave up' tone "friday night? Eight o'clock?" Jaebum then asked Jimin looked up opened his mouth closed it "you hesitated," Jaebum said looking away Jimin's smile disappeared "yeah, but it's not what you think," Jimin explained Jaebum stood there waiting for an explanation "it's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated," Jimin said understanding the silence Jaebum nodded slightly still only silence Jimin felt bad "can i call you?" he asked "sure," Jaebum said smiling putting on his sunglasses "take care Jimin," Jaebum said giving Jimin his business card "goodbye, Jaebum," Jimin said taking the card "that was Jaebum," Jin's voice was heard as he opened the door "i told you i heard a man's voice," Jungkook said following Jin outside and Jimin just stood there smiling like an idiot "what did he want?" Jin asked "he asked me out," Jimin said slowly turning "and you said?" Jin asked with a smile on his face now "well, i started to say yes but then i stopped," Jimin said "i wondered if we could date. I mean, do witches date?" Jimin asked Jungkook smiled holding their new cat kitty "not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys ," Jin said the cat meowed at Jaebum in a welcoming manner when Jaebum saw the cat he noticed it looked familiar "you two will not be laughing when this happens to you," Jimin said defensively "believe me everything will be different now," Jimin finished

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring," Jungkook said

"But they'll never be the same," Jimin added

"And this is a bad thing?" Jungkook asked

"No, but it could be a big problem," Jimin said starting to walk inside his brothers following him "Jimin's right. What are we going to do?" Jin asked "what can't we do?" Jungkook asked "we are going to be careful we're going to be wise and we're gonna stick together," Jimin said Jungkook nodded to every word "this should be interesting," Jin said smiling at the two brothers that can never seem to get along when they got inside Jimin stopped looked at the open door smiled and the door closed on it's own when he looked at it Jimin just looked proud.


	6. I've Got You Under My Skin

At night Jungkook walked through Quakes ,where Jin works, dressed really nicely. Looking for a counter to sit on when he almost ran into someone "whoops sorry," he said and kept walking he saw Jin and walked over to him "i'm going to kill him," Jin said with a menu in his hands "who?" asked Jungkook "chef Moore he of the phony accents hires me and then quits to open his own place? Thank you very much," Jin said walking behind a counter and Jungkook sat down "i don't see any customers complaining," Jungkook reassured Jin "hello? I. am. Not. A. Restaurateur. I am a chef. I have no idea what i'm doing," Jin look at what Jungkook was wearing "are you wearing my shirt and pants?" Jin asked him. A woman stood next to Jungkook and Jin "hey Brittany," Jungkook greeted her "hey," she said with a smile to both brothers "ooh, i love that tattoo," Jungkook said pointing at Brittany's hand

"Oh thanks," Brittany said then looking at it herself "i thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins," Jungkook said "in the States yeah i got it done in Tahiti," Jin then came back with Brittany's change for a drink "oh keep the change Jin i got to jam," Brittany said getting up "okay say hi to max for me," Jin said "okay," Brittany said now leaving "table nine please," Jin told a waitress and have her two menus. Jungkook kept staring a guy across the bar because the guy kept doing the same to him then in his head _the guy got up and walked over to him and asked hima question_ "now back to my clothes," Jin said "okay that poster boy to your left? Just glance don't be obvious," Jungkook said Jin glanced at him "i approve who is he?" Jin asked "his name is Alec, and he's about to come over and ask if he could buy me a martini,"  
Jungkook said with a smirk "how do you know?" Jin asked "let's just say i solved the age-old problem of who approaches first i had a little premonition," Jungkook said quietly "what? Jungkook, you're not supposed to use your powers. We agreed," Jin said hitting Jungkook's hand "no. you and Jimin agreed i abstained. Besides it's not like i can control it, it just popped into my head," Jungkook argued "that's the whole point. None of us can control our powers that's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant," Jin said angered now "shh! Here he comes," Jungkook said seeing Alec from the corner of his eyes "hi," Alec said as he appeared behind Jungkook "oh, hello," Jungkook said flashing a flirty smile "i, uh, was just sitting over there wondering if i could buy you a martini or something," Alec said Jungkook looked at Jin a fake surprised expression on his face "martini hmm, let me imagine that. I would love one it's Alec right? Jungkook asked now looked at Alec "yeah! How'd you know my name?" Alec looked at him in amazement "wild guess want to go grab a table?" Jungkook said getting up to go with Alec "Jimin is gonna be pissed," Jin said "news flash. Stop worrying you'll get wrinkles," Jungkook said Jin rolled his eyes but presumed worked.

____________________________________________________________________________

_Brittany walked to her car but felt like someone was watching her so when she got to her car door she looked around and got inside she turned her rearview mirror to look at her and fixed her lipstick when she turned it back there was someone in her back seat she screamed_

____________________________________________________________________________

At Jaebum's, Jaebum laid in his bed half naked Jimin was putting his clothes back on quitely as Jaebum slept. Jimin then got his shoes and began to walk out when he heard Jaebum move and make a sound he stopped and panicked but Jaebum stayed asleep so he continued to leave when Jaebum's alarm clock went off Jimin threw it out the window with his power and ran out. Jaebum felt around for his alarm to turn it off but couldn't feel it then he heard his apartment door close "Jimin," he called but no answer he then heard a car engine crank up and drive away he knew who it was and as disappointed.

____________________________________________________________________________

" _Proving that they were the devil's disciples was no easy task for the court of the Salem witch trials but a remarkable event occurred one of the accused Mary Estee ran for the church to profess her innocence suddenly there was a clap of thunder and she was struck by lighting in the court's mind God himself had spoken forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house the witches were subsequently convicted of heresy,"_ Jin stood in front of the tv in the kitchen mixing stuff in a bowl "good morning," Jimin said walking in "what are you watching?" Jimin asked "nothing. Just a stupid show," Jin said turning the tv off "about witches? Are you worried that we're going to be burned at the stake?" Jimin asked Jin laughed nervously at his response "yeah right by the way Jaebum called," Jin said Jimin head snapped up "when?" Jimin asked "while you were in the shower," Jin said "what did you tell him?" Jimin ak=asked putting the orange juice he got from the fridge down "that you were in the shower?" Jin almost asked instead of said "bad date?" Jin then asked "no, no. not at all. It was great you know dinner...movie...sex..," Jimin finished "excuse me?" Jin asked "on your first date? You sleaze," Jin said smiling slightly "it wasn't exactly our first date Jin," Jimin said defending himself "high school doesn't count that was last decade spill it," Jimin rolled his eyes and walked away "ooh that bad huh?" Jin said "no actually that good. It was..well we were amazing but that's not the point i told myself that things would be different, that we would take it slow. It just shouldn't have happened. That's all." Jimin said walking to their little library to work on stuff like finding a job "what shouldn't have happened?" Jungkook asked coming downstairs "Jimin slept with Jaebum," Jin said "what but that was your first date," Jungkook said now with his brothers "thanks a lot loud mouth," Jimin said to Jin "wait you were gonna tell him but not me? Family meeting," Jungkook said Jimin rolled his eyes and smiled "speaking of last night what time did you up rolling in?" Jimin asked entering the library his two brothers following him "no, no. do not change the subject.," Jungkook said "don't dodge the question," Jimin said "it must've been at least after 3:00," Jin said not help both situations "i must still be on New York time," Jungkook said "no that would make it later," Jimin said sitting down "or maybe you and Alec--" Jin started but was cut off by Jimin "who's Alec?" Jimin asked "some hottie he hit on in the restaurant," Jin explained "excuse me. Revisionary history. He it on me. Remember the whole vision thing?" Jungkook rated himself out "vision thing? Please tell me you didn't use your powers," Jimin said his voice quickly going from happy-go-lucky to a mom. Jungkook didn't answer so Jimin looked at Jin "don't put me in the middle," Jin said looking away from Jimin "i'm not you were born in the middle, look i thought we agreed," Jimin said looking at Jungkook again "no, we didn't. You agreed. You laid down the law, there's a difference," Jungkook said "look Jungkook our powers are not toys we have to be careful. They could get us killed,"

"He's right. We don't want any more warlocks finding us," Jin said after Jimin "look, it was just a lousy premonition that's all. Nobody died," Jungkook pleaded "besides you guys can't control your powers any better than i can and FYI, nothing happened last night...at least nothing i'm ashamed of," Jungkook said obviously attacking Jimin and beginning to walk away "there's a another reason to be careful," Jungkook stopped and turn to look at Jimin "Jaebum thinks someone's abducting people in our area," Jimin said "abducting people what do you mean?" Jungkook asked "it means warlocks aren't the only evil," Jimin said almost motherly like "and FYI, i'm not ashamed of anything," Jimin glared at Jungkook and Jungkook smiled at him.

____________________________________________________________________________

At the police station Jaebum looked at a picture of Brittany as he sipped on his coffee and when his partner ame he handed him the picture of the pretty blonde woman "she didn't come home at all last night, that's not like Brittany, believe me" Max told the inspectors "tell me max, what time did she leave to go to Quake?" inspector Morries asked "eight, eight thirty. She called around 10:00, said she was headed home, but...i'm really worried," Jaebum listen carefully putting all pieces together even connecting things from other cases "chances are she'll show up. They usually do. In the meantime, the best thing you can do right now is go home in case she calls, alright?" Jaebum asked Max and get upto shake his hand "can you do that?" Max nods "yeah. Okay. thanks," with that Max walked away. "The fourth one this week," Jaebum said to his partner "yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air," Morries said rubbing his tempel "you do something to your hair?" Morries asked when he got a good look at Jaebum "well, at least we can narrow down his feeding pool to the area around the restaurant," Jaebum said "yeah, well, better tell your sweetie to lock the door tonight," Morries said before walking away.

____________________________________________________________________________

At the church Jin was parked outside just staring at the church contemplating whether to go in or not when a thump was heard on the passenger side door "oh, pastor Williams ," Jin siid in relife "oh, you scared me," Jin put his hand to his heart and smiled at the pastor "i'm sorry. Aren't you a little early?" the pastor asked "dropping off the unused food from your restaurant i thought you weren't coming by till this afternoon," the pastor said Jin blink a couple times and then smiling

"Yeah i am i mean i'm coming back...later...with everything," Jin said "great, so hat are you doing here now?" the pastor questioned Jin "nothing really. Just uh...just thinking"

"About what?"

"Mary Estee,"

"Who?"

"Oh, it's this stupid documentary i saw. By the way" Jin laughs sheepishly "...is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being...," Jin imitates lighting striking and the pastor laughs "evil beings? You mean, like, what, vampires?" Jin smiles "vampires uhh..no i was thinking more along the lines of...witches," Jin explained "witches huh?" jin noded "let me put it to you this way. I sure wouldn't want to risk it," Jin gave a defeated smile "i got to go. I'll see you later?" Jin again just nodded "yeah. Right. Absolutely," the pastor then walked away into the church Jin unbuckled his seat belt and started walking over to the church entrance he got passed the stairs and was now at the door he reached for the handle then thunder was heard Jin jumped turned quickly on his heels and ran to his car.


	7. I've Got You Under My Skin pt 2

"Hold the doors!" Jimin said running to the elevator and barely making it bumping into the elevator door and dropping his things "oh damit...can you click number 12 for me," Jimin said getting down and picking his stuff out. The man pushed the button "here let me help," he said kneeling down to help Jimin "eighteenth century French art...hmm you work at the auction house upstairs?" the man said in a british accent "oh uhh...no. just interviewing if i ever get there on time," Jimin explained taking his cards away from the british person "don't want my King Louie's mixed up," Jimin looked at the elevator floors and saw they were barely on the 2nd one then he checked his watch and was sure he was gonna be late than his phone rang

"Hello?"

"uhh..Jaebum, how did you get this number?"

_"I'm a detective remember? Jimin, i think we should talk,"_

"Yeah, you know, it's just that i'm really late for this interview,"

_"I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen Jimin you have to know that,"_

"Of course, you know, i'm totally wrong for it anyway stuffy old auction house. Don't know why they even called," Jimin tried to make the conversation not seem like what it was.

_"Come on Jimin listen to me we've known each other for a long time we just couldn't help ourselves it's nothing to be ashamed of,"_

"I know Jaebum,"

_"All we did was make love,"_

"I know...Jaebum,"

"Then talk to me. Help me out here, Jimin. Why'd you sneak like that?"

"I didn't sneak...out, right you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up...and i did write a note. i just didn't leave it," Jimin then heard static through the phone and the line went dead "hello?" Jimin tried "hello?" again but then gave up and put the phone back in his bag. Everyone that was in the elevator was eavesdropping and when Jimin turned to look at them they all looked away Jimin rolled his eyes and looked away as well, then the elevator dinged and they were on the 7th floor but Jimin was tired of waiting and used his power to skip everyone's floor's the men inside were banging on the doors with confused faces until it got to the 12th floor Jimin smiled and walked out when it stopped "that's strange well, lucky you, huh?" the british guy said to Jimin "yeah, what can i say i'm charmed, all right,"

____________________________________________________________________________

At Quakes Jin told Jungkook if he was gonna hang around he might as well help for free so Jungkook was giving checks from people who were done when he came across a certain familiar someone "excuse me, but aren't you Stefan?" Jungkook asked putting on a flirty smile (this is what i envision also i love this gif)

"Yes, i'm sorry. Do we know each other?" Stefan asked flattered by Jungkook's smile. The woman sitting with Stefan didn't seem to appreciate Jungkook's preseanse when she glared at him "oh, highly doubtful. I'm Jungkook and i'm also just familiar with your work, like everyone else in the world," Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck "well, i don't know about that, but i'll always take a compliment from a gorgeous person," Jungkook blushed and had a surprised expression on "well, i'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that,' Jungkook said looking at the redhead beautiful woman she smiled at Jungkook "she's not my girlfriend," Stefan whispered to Jungkook loudly "then why are you whispering?" Jungkook whispered back "excuse mr," the redhead said quite frankly annoyed with Jungkook and Stefan and getting up. "Oh. oh, okay. Well, it was really nice meeting you," Jungkook said patting Stefan on the shoulder and walking away "you too, listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoo. If you're interested, stop by. I would love photograph you. You do model, don't you?" Stefan said writing an address down on a napkin and giving it to Jungkook. Jungkook looked at the napkin and then looked at Stefan amazed someone would think he was model i mean he knows he's attractive but not that attractive( i don't know if you noticed but i love Jungkook so i'm just gonna throw in a gif of what his reaction to that statement was)

"In my dreams, yeah i do model," Jungkook said quite seriously then smiled and laughed and so did Stefan. Jungkook walked away amazed and baffled with what he accomplished first he made a famous photographer compliment him enough to make his girlfriend mad AND he got to be a model for the guy! 'Damn i'm good' Jungkook thoughts were interrupted by a frantic Jin grabbing Jungkook "a driver just called in sick. Can you do a quick delivery?" Jin asked then grabbing Jungkook's hands "sure. Is that guy at the bar staring at me?" he asked, Jin looked and looked back at Jungkook "a lot of the guys at the bar are staring at you," Jin said egar for Jungkook to make the delivery "the one at the far end: tall, dark, brooding, very New York ," Jungkook gave a better explanation Jin looked again "sorry. No, now make that delivery! Love ya," Jin said running away Jungkook looked confused and went to check and Jin was right Stefan was gone Jungkook still couldn't help but smile at the napkin he held.

____________________________________________________________________________

"He's seen your resume and is very impressed. I have to tell you though he's already blown out six other applicants," a woman said walking around the auction house with Jimin "i still don't know why he's interested i never applied," Jimin said slightly annoyed but grateful for a job "he likes what you did at the museum, even though your ex-boss trashed you. I mean, what's Roger got against you anyway?" the woman asked low-key flirting with jimin "hard to say, unless shattering his male ego counts for something. He's also my ex-fiance," Jimin said when they stopped in front of a big door the woman smiled and laughed "got it he's one of those," she then opened the door an led Jimin inside "Rex Buckland, this is Jimin Halliwell," the british man from the elevator turned around "interviewing for the new specialist," Jimin stood there shocked remembering everything he said about the auction house in the elevator plus his chat with Jaebum. (this gif is cute so gotta put it)

"Actually, we've already met. Welcome to my stuffy, old auction house." Rex said coming closer and shaking Jimin hand Jimin's face quickly went back into poker face mode regretting everything he said in that elevator.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Please, i beg you, don't hurt me!" the redhead said as she was tied down to an illuminated table with candles around her.

"Let me go! Please, Stefan!" she begged "it's Javna," Stefan said in a demonic voice then his eyes glowed a bright red "oh, my god! Wait!" she screamed then red lasers were shot into her eyes 

She screamed until her youth was sucked out of her and she became an elderly woman then Stefan turned back into a handsome youthful young man. Stefan then grabbed a mirror he kept there with and looked at his beautiful face and smiled "can't Jungkook you have a beautiful face and so much youth,"

____________________________________________________________________________

Back at Buckland Rex checked through Jimin's resume "how many exhibitions did you curate?" Rex asked Jimin "seven, including the Carlton Estate. It should be on my resume," Jimin said looking up at Rex "Franklin Carlton? That's quite a coup," Rex said sitting down in front of Jimin "well, i tend to be on the persistent side i usually get what i want," Jimin said smiling "well, i don't doubt it. It's a shame though that you think you're...how did you put it in the elevator? Oh yes 'totally wrong for the job'?" Rex said and Jimin looked down then up and smiled slightly annoyed "that was a private phone conversation," Jimin said crossing his arm and sitting back on his chair Rex laughed at Jimin "hardly," Jimin was now mad and annoyed completely and got his suitcase getting up "you called me, remember? Not the other way around and while we're at it, i think it's incredibly unfair of you to eavesdrop on a private call and then misjudge me based entirely," Rex tried to cut in and said "you're right," but Jimin wasn't finished and he continued over Rex "...on what you thought you heard," Jimin now had his angry face stone and cold "look, i apologize. You're right it was unfair of me. It's just that i'm new ti all this. You see i've only just taken over the house from my father, so i'm very protective of it. But, you know, i liked what you did at the museum you're attracting a younger market, and it's totally consistent with what i want to do here. It's just that, all these qualifications aside, it's very important to me that whoever i hire to be here wants to truly be here," then Rex's intercom ringed Rex answered it "excuse me Mr. Buckland you're next interviewer is here should i reschedule him?" Rex looks at Jimin then at the intercom "no i think we're done here," Rex then ave Jimin his papers and stuff back Jimin grabbed it put into his bags aggressively "right, well thanks for your time really appreciate it," Jimin shook his hand and walked out completely pissed off but half way out he walked back in and Rex looked at him surprised "my area of expertise ranges from Ming dynasty to a Mark McGuire rookie baseball card you name it i can identify it. Now, i may not have sought this job originally, but i do want it. And i am definitely right for it," with that Jimin walked out and Rex stood there with a smile on his face.

____________________________________________________________________________

Back at the church it was time for Jin to deliver their unused food "you would think after last night Jimin would be a lot mellower, i mean how long had it been? Six months and he's worse," Jungkook said helping Jin with the food from the truck to the church "it's just so un-Jimin like to have sex on the first date," Jin said looking at Jungkook pick up boxes and give them to the other people helping out "i mean, everything's changing since we've become...you know," Jin said smiling at the woman taking the things Jungkook. Jungkook looked at Jin in amazement "come on. You never had sex on the first date?" Jungkook asked "no. have you?" Jin asked Jungkook then Jungkook gave a guilty face and smiled "you know don't answer that never mind i asked," Jin said going to check off the food that was being given away "well, it's not a regular thing. Of course, now that i'm a witch, i can see if it's gonna be good or not before it actually...hi," Jungkook said giving the box to an older man "what's the matter with you!" Jin said hitting Jungkook on the arm "are you out of your mind," Jungkook rolled his eyes "ow it's not like he took me literally," Jungkook said getting the next box "you don't know that. He could have! I just think we need to be extra careful, in bed and out." Jin said and jungkook smiled "okay, well there's careful and there's paranoid. Do you want to talk about?" Jungkook said when Jin tensed at the word paranoid then Jin sighed and brushed it off "talk about what?" Jin asked Jungkook rolled his eyes again and got his bag from inside the truck "hey Jungkook didn't know you were back in town," the pastor said "heey," Jungkook said they both hugged "take a bite out of the Big Apple, did ya?" the pastor asked his hands still on Jungkook's waist and Jungkook's arm still on his shoulder "oh, i ate the worm," they both laughed then Jungkook let go and so did the pastor Jungkook looked at Jin "hey, i'm gonna go get gum you guys want anything?" Jin shook his head not saying a word "no, thanks," the pastor told Jungkook and Jungkook was off leaving the pastor and Jin to talk. The pastor looked at Jin with a you better speak face and it got to Jin and he spoke "okay. Here's the deal. I've got this friend. Has a little problem. Could be bad. Not quite sure what to tell him." Jin confused "you want to go inside?" the pastor asked genuily worried for Jin "no. i mean, i've gotta get going," Jin said panicing the church being the last place he want to be at. "So what's his problem?" the pastor asked

"Well, he...kind of, sort of thinks he might be a...a witch,"

"Witches again, huh?"

"It's not a good thing, is it?"

"Certainly not a question i get everyday...how well do you remember your Sunday school lessons? Exodus 22:18. 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.'"

"Meaning?"

"If you go by the old school, it means put them to death. They're evil,"

Jin looked down at the ground in frustration and disappointment.


	8. I've Got You Under My Skin pt 3

Jungkook was walking around a bunch of street stalls looking for gum and also having a look at magazines and found an interesting one and decided he wanted it. He walked up to the guy checking them out "$3.52," the man said Jungkook got his money when he heard an interesting conversation "should we use the grandchildren's birthdays?" by that sentence Jungkook knew they were trying out the lottery and he looked at the elderly couple they caught him staring and the old man smiled at him "it's a $10 million jackpot," he explained to Jungkook "who knowns? I mean, today may be our lucky day," the old man put his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. Jungkook smiled at them admiring their love and rooting for them to win "maybe," Jungkook took the gum and magazine and was about to leave but the sentence that came out of the old man's mouth made him stop and frown "if not, we're going to lose our house," Jungkook then looked at the pile of lottery tickets and out of nowhere

_He saw a lottery ticket announcement showing the winning numbers_

"4, 16, 19, 30, 32, and 40 those are the winning numbers," Jungkook said "yeah, yeah, right man you gotta leave you're wasting my time," the guy at the stall said Jungkook completely ignored him and walked closer to the couple "4, 16, 19, 30, 32, and 40 trust me mister. Today is your lucky day," Jungkook told him the old man wrote the numbers "thank you son," he said before walking away with his wife "you know, i think i'll buy one of those lottery tickets too," Jungkook said quickly writing the numbers before they slipped out of his head.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jin was sitting in the truck impatiently waiting for Jungkook and Jungkook finally came with a big smile on his face "ready? Let's go," Jungkook put his seatbelt on "what are you smiling about?" Jin asked "nothing?" Jungkook looked at his brother a big smile still present. Jin let it slide and just drove back to the restaurant. A line of people waited outside the church waiting for food one of those people was an elderly woman with an angel tattoo.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jaebum went through a pile of pictures of people that are missing "what do you want me to say? Something just doesn't feel right to me about this i can't help it," Jaebum looked at the restaurant he and his partner were parked in front of "here we go again," Morris groaned "i mean, where are they, right? What's this guy doing with all these poor people?"

"Thinking alien abduction are ya?"

"I'm serious, Morris,"

"I know. That's what scares me. Lemme guess favorite movie growing up, Ghostbusters? Am i right?" Jaebum looked at Morris and rolled his eye looking back at the missing girls. Morris frowned and looked down then back at Jaebum "look, we got a crazy, Trudeau likes the pretty ladies. That's it. The end if he comes back looking for more, we're gonna grab him make the world a safer place. That too hard to follow?" Jaebum just nodded ad looked at the road ahead of them. "Evil Dead 2," Morris looked at him confused "favorite movie growing up. Just for the record," Jaebum and Morris laugh and look out their windows and Jaebum having the view of Quakes sees Jimin getting out of his car and going inside. "Bank across the street. I think we should grab the ATM tapes and see if-- Woah! Where are you going?" Morris said in a panic as Jaebum stepped out of the car and walked across the street to Quakes "no, no, NO FORGET IT, ROMEO! JAEBUM COME BACK," Jaebum completely ignored Morris and went for Jimin. Morris ran out of the car and got Jaebum just in time "you're not blowing our cover," Morris said grabbing Jaebum by the shoulder forcing him to stop walking "come on Morris, cut me some slack i gotta talk to him," Morris raised an eyebrow and didn't let go "please five minutes that's all i need," Jaebum said Morris tapped his watch and let Jaebum go.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jimin walked in looking for Jin and walked up to the kitchens doors "Cindy, come on your salmon's up. Hector, way behind. We need clean plates," Jin said getting out of the kitchen and pushing Hector inside with the dirty plates. Jimin grabbed Jin and held his hands so he could look at him "you didn't give Andy my cell phone number by any chance, did you?" Jimin asked jin "no. why?" Jin asked beginning to walk around the store holding Jimin's arm. "Never mind," Jimin sighed "remind me. I wanted to do this for a living, right?" Jin was frustrated and stressed "looks like you're the only one of us who's going to be doing anything for a living. I think i blew my interview," Jin rolled his eyes "i can't imagine you were anything less than stellar.," Jimin looked around the room and saw Jungkook sitting with Stefan smiling and drinking and Stefan had his hand on Jungkook's.

"What is Jungkook doing here?"

"Flirting,"

Yeah, and he's wearing Armani. Where did he get that?"

"Not my closet," Jin said almost disappointed not wanting know how his brother managed to get a $3,895 suit while Jimin look concerned "gotta go," Jin said walking away after hearing something break in the kitchen.

Jimin walked over to Jungkook's table "Jimin, hi. This is my other brother. Jimin this is Stefan, the photographer," Jimin reached his hand out to shake his hand Stefan stood up and shook his hand "pleasure," Stefan said and sat back down "likewise," Jimin looked at Jungkook up and down "nice suit!" Jimin said sarcastically still wondering how his broke brother got it "don't worry. It's not yours," Jimin smiled annoyed "i know i couldn't afford it. What i want to know is how did you?" Jungkook sighed "will you excuse me?" Jungkook asked stefan "i'll be right back," Jungkook got up and grabbed Jimin by the hand leading him away from Stefan. Stefan looked down at his hand becoming wrinkly and old he looked back up "soon your youth will resonate within me, Jungkook," he mumbled to himself. Jungkook led Jiin into the kitchen where no one was allowed except staff "what do yo0u mean you changed it how are you gonna pay for that you're broke?" Jimin said walking in the kitchen "not for long," Jimin made a confused face "what does that mean?" Jungkook stayed silent not wanting to tell his brother he was gonna win the lottery because he had a premonition but, Jimin is far from stupid. "You didn't use your powers again?" Jungkook put his hands on his hips "Maybe. Are you telling me you haven't?" Jimin was now in an even worse mood thanks to Jungkook "no, i'm not telling you that," Jimin said angry "but we're not talking about me are we!?" he practically screamed. Jin ran over and in between "what are you guys doing here?" Jin asked with a forced smile "same thing we do at home," Jungkook said not taking his eyes off Jimin "what, did you go to the track, play the market, what?" Jimin asked , Jin groaned in the background wanting them out of his kitchen, "the lottery," Jin heard the word lottery and looked at jungkook "JUNGKOOK!"

"What did you want me to do? Ignore the premonition? Not help a needy family? That's what we're supposed to do, right?" Jin was pacing in the background with his face in his palm scared of the consequences for personal gain "no! We are not supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain. That is what it says in _The Book of Shadows_." Jimin screamed "hey! Wanna tell Korea we have powers too? Stop screaming the word powers!," Jin yelled/whispered at Jimin "you said we needed money, right?" they both ignored Jin who was freaking out "well, i got some," Jin pushed them away from each other knowing the brothers will get physical if the argument gets to heated "come one you gu--" Jimin cut Jin off "so get a job like EVERYONE else," 

"I'm using my mind instead!" and when things couldn't get any worse for Jimin, Jaebum walked in and saw them arguing "Jimin," Jaebum said walking over to them but, Hector was going to pass out clean plates like Jin requested and ended up bumping into Jaebum "WATCH IT!" Jin screamed accidentally freezing them "oh, no. no, no, no, no,. Not again god damnit!" Jimin looked at Jungkook 'now look at what you've done," Jungkook scoffs "this is my fault?" Jin walked back over to them after pacing through the whole room "you guys aren't frozen?" he asked "guess it doesn't work on witches," Jungkook said Jimin ran to the kitchen door and saw that the rest of the restaurant was also not frozen. "Umm uh Jin, Jin, Jin how long does it last?" Jimin asked extremely worried "uh i don't know...not long why?" Jin said "because it doesn't work out there either," Jin looked at him oure fear and panic on his face "oh no! Tell me this isn't happening to me," inspector Morris walked in looking for Jaebum and Stefan saw his badge and fled the restaurant. "Calm down. It's gonna all gonna be okay," Jungkook reassured Jin. Jimin checked the restaurant again and saw Morris walking over to them he quickly closed the door "oh, god. Jaebum's partner just came in, and he's headed this way." Jimin said Jin Groaned even louder and Jungkook rubbed his back"what are we gonna do? We are gonna be exposed! Then we're gonna burn! They're gonna burn us at the stake! Jungkook! See what happens when we use our powers for personal gain?" Jin said and Jungkook stood there angry that they are both blaming it on him

"Stall him Jimin don't Just stand there!" Jin said motining for Jimin to get out. Jimin ran out of the kitchen "uh, hey, hey, Inspector Morse, right?" Jimin grabbed Morris' hands and stopped him from entering the kitchen "that's right. Is Trudeau in there?" Morris said not wanting to have stopped so slightly pushing Jimin forward "uh, Jaebum? Um, i don't know. Is he?"

"Okay, breathe, Jin, breathe," Jungkook said fanning his brother with a menu "wait!" Jimin said as Morris entered the kitchen everything unfroze the plates fell and Jin screamed "i really think we should...," Jaebum said after he unfroze and saw Morris and was confused "what are you doing here? I thought i had five minutes?" Jaebum pointed at Morris "yeah. I gave you ten," Morris said showing Jaebum is watch "how?" Jaebum said checking his. Jimin looked at Jin and Jungkook who were holding onto each others hands "uh guys, you know we're really busy in here," Jin said Jaebum looked at them "yeah sure," he waved his hands at Jin "uh i'll call you later. Promise," Jimin told Jaebum leading him and his partner out of the itchen "i hate being a witch," Jin said to Jungkook specifically

He then walked away going back to doing work.. Jimin looked at Jungkook like a mother who was angry at her son and Jungkook rolled his eyes walking out of the Kitchen pushing past people feeling like shit for being the only one of the three to like being special and not normal.


	9. I've Got You Under My Skin finale

It was the next day at the Halliwell manor and Jin was in the attic flipping through the _Book of Shadows_ while sitting on a chair."hey," jungkook walked in with a smile on his face"what are you doing?" Jin looked up and smiled slightly "reading...thinking," Jin said sadly "about what?" Jin shut the book and faced Jungkook while still sitting in the chair.

"About how totally screwed we are now that we're witches,"

"Ooh. that," Jungkook found a spare chair and fixed it so he could face Jin while sitting down.

"You don't understand. You don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you. Always have," Jin looked at the window not wanting to make eye contact with jungkook.

"Yeah, well, don't, because it gets me ito a shit ton of trouble sometimes," Jin looked down at his hands and fidget he didn't say anything "Jinne, talk to me sweetie," Jungkook pulled Jins chair closer and held his hands "what's wrong love?" Jin looked up and finally spoke "i don't know. It's just...our whole lives we;ve been like everybody else. Rushing off to work, going out on bad dates," Jin voiced cracked his eyes started getting red he was on the verge of tears Jungkook hugged him "buying clothes. Then suddenly we wake up one day, and...everything is different. We're witches no. i don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Jin was crying now Jungkook let him go and grabbed his shoulders so Jin is looking at him "are you kidding? Honey it's a great thing!" Jungkook said Jin shook his head "no, you don't know that. We don't know _anything_ about our powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they even come from. I mean, how do we know it's not..." Jin sobbed "h-how do we know it's not from...e-evil?" Jungkook shook his head at the word evil "Jin, we've been through this. We're good witches," Jin rolled his eyes and looked away "how do we know that? What about Jeremy? What about all the other warlocks? He said it himself they would be coming after us. How do we know we're not just like them? That is what's wrong. I'm scared. We don't know. I just...i just want to be normal again, as messed up as that was. Is that too much to ask for?" Jin looked down at his hands again tears still falling from his eyes "Jin, listen to m. you are the sweetest, most caring person i have ever met ,and trust me i've been around," Jin slightly smiled while crying.

Then looked away not believing Jungkook "no, i mean that. You are," Jin looked down he wanted to stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop flowing "you're always there to help anybody, even strangers. You've been doing it your whole life. So there's no way that you've been given this...," Jungkook though about is words carefully "...this gift...if it wasn't to do good things with it. To protects the innocent. Just like the _Book of Shadows_ says. Besides, if anyone should be concerned with being bad, it's me, right?" Jin laughs at Jungkook's oops face Jungkook smiles happy he made his brother laugh but, Jin quickly went back to frowning "you've got nothing to be afraid of my love," Jin wiped his tears and looked at Jungkook now a slight smile "thank you," Jin said quietly "i gotta run. I'm getting my photo taken," Jungkook said getting up and posing like a model Jin laughed and Jungkook walked out.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jimin and Jaebum drank their cups of coffee as they sat in a restaurant they both spoke first and Jimin smiled "uh, Jaebum you go first," Jaebum smiled and a silence fell between them then Jaebum broke it "i'm not sorry it happened, Jimin," Jaebum said "well, i have to be honest with you, Jaebum. i am," Jaebum's face was full of disappointment and Jimin looked sorry "i mean, not because i didn't enjoy it," Jaebum smiled slightly "i did. Especially, the umm"

"Yeah, that was great,"

"Yeah...and of course there was the, uh...,"

"That was nice too,"

"Yeah, but, you know, that's not the point. It's uh...i haven't seen you in almost seven years, and...to start right where we left off is...,"

"I know. I know. Believe me. I just want to know why you left, that's all,"Jimin looked down at his hands not wanting to look Jaebum in the eyes. "Why can't you tell me? What's the big secret?" Jimin looked away "believe me you don't wanna know," Jaebum scoffed "try me,""well...my life, it's gotten...a little complicated and i just don't think that i should get involved in anything right now ," Jaebum looked at Jimin "Jimin...we had sex it doesn't mean we have to elope," they both chuckled "how about this? Umm... why don't we just pretend like it never happened?" Jimin smiled and raised an eyebrow "do you want me to toss a life preserver now? Or just let you sink on your own?" Jimin laughed at his little joke "no, no i'm serious. We'll just count that one as a part our old relationship. We'll slow down, we'll start over. Jimin we've been given a second chance her. I don't want to blow it this time." Jimin opened his mouth then his phone rang

He closed his mouth and answered the phone "hello...uh...yeah. Absolutely i'm sure that i can make that okay, thanks," Jimin hung up and smiled so brightly it made Jaebum's heart flutter "i don't believe it! That was the auction house. They want me to come back in for a second interview. i've gotta go," the fluttering quickly faded and jimin put his phone away and started getting up pulling money out of his wallet "uh...just give me a little time to think things through, okay?" Jimin said when he saw Jaebum was clearly not happy. Jaebum didn't say anything he just looked at Jimin and Jimin got it he was angry and just left no point in trying to fix what's broken is all that went to through Jimin's head as he left Jaebum alone at the table.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jin was back at the church now that jungkook reassured him he wasn't evil he was feeling somewhat confident that he could go to the church. "I have nothing to be afraid of. I have thing to be afraid of. Nothing! Nothing to be afraid of!" Jin unbuckled his eat belt and opened car "nothing," he crossed the street to get to the church and he was eager to get to the doors but once he faced the stairs his pace slowed down but he eventually got to the door he slowly reached for the handle of the door and closed his grip on it then flung the door open! He looked up at the sky then the floor before putting one foot inside the church and taking another look at the sky then smiling and going inside completely when no lighting came striking down he smiled and looked proud with a big smile while stepping out "I'M GOOD!!" he screamed while jumping around in joy and walking back to his car he saw an elderly woman walking around confused. Jin walked up to her and the first thing he noticed was her hand he picked it up to see it and an angel tattoo was present he remembered Brittany had the exact same tattoo he looked at her confused "brittany?" Jin asked wondering how the beautiful and youthful woman became old in less than a week. "You know me? Is that my name?,"the woman asked confused Jin just stood there kinda scared.

____________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at Buckland Auction House

"Jimin. Thank you for coming bak." Rex said coming out of a room that was being painted and worked on. "Well, thank you for having back, although i must admit i didn't expect it," Jimin said while shaking Rex's hand "i told you i was interested, and i am but first of all, i'd just like to test your expertise,if you don't mind it," Rex walked into another room also in construction paints on shelves curtains draped on walls ladders everywhere "just to see how good you really ae. Be careful watch your step," they walked up to a woman with red hair and formal attire with glasses "this is Hanna Webster, one of our assistant specialist this is Jimin Halliwell," Rex said introducing Jimin to the woman Jimin raised his hand to shake gers with a smile on his face "hi. Nice to meet you," she gave Jimin an unimpressed and disgusted smile and didn't greet Jimin. "Please, tell us about this piece," said pointing to the painting they were standing next to with a woman carrying a baby in her arms and dead trees in the background with a white places as well Jimin looked at it carefully and looked at the back of the frame "well... _Madonna of the Meadow_ Giovanni Bellini, 16th century, fabulous piece. Worth 3-4 million easily if it wasn't copy," Hanna scoffed and looked at Jimin "and what exactly makes you think this is copy?" Jimin looked at her like she was stupid "well first it's way to well preserved. There is no yellowing and lastly the frame support it's in pine, and italian painters used poplar back then," Hanna rolled her eyes Rex nodded moving to the next piece a sculpture of a man in a ballerina's attire "what about this is?" Jimin smiled "Degas. Actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself," Hanna fixed her glasses and bumped her him on a shelves leg purposely dropping the paint that was above Jimin "watch out!" Rex said and Jimin saw the paint and put his hands up and the paint can moved to where Hannah was standing completely soaking her in paint "ahhh! Ughh," Hanna screamed Jimin looked guilty "you okay?" Rex asked Jimin "uh, yeah. Yeah, i'm fine but i think you should worry for her," Jimin said looking at a white painted Hanna standing there glaring at him "you sure?" Rex asked "REX!" Hanna screamed he waved her off "i'm sorry. I can't believe that happened," Rex said looking up at the shelve "no really it's okay go to her she's covered in paint i'm not" Jimin said feeling bad for Hanna "she's fine but back toy i really don't know what to say well..except you're hired. If you still want the job."are you serious?" Jimin asked "can you start monday?" Jimin smiled a big smile "yeah! Absolutely," Rex smiled back at Jimin "we can sort out the details when you come in in the meantime...welcome aboard," Rex shook Jimin's hand "thanks. Thanks a lot. Bye," Jimin walked away happy he got the job "well, what do you think?" Rex asked Hanna, Hanna looked at him with anger "i think either he's the luckiest man alive, or....he's a witch," Rex nodded and started to help clean Henna off.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jimin got home and put his stuff down "Jin, Jungkook?" Jimin called out into the silent house "guess what!" Jimin asked walking into the room that leads to all the other rooms and Brittany walks up to him "what?" she ask "Jimin! Thank god you're home!" Jin said coming down stairs "yeah uh..wo..uh," Jimin didn't finish his sentence "uhh here you go Brittney why don't you go sit down at the table, okay?" Jin said giving her a bowl of soup to eat. Brittany walked over to the table and slowly ate the food "i'm, sorry. Brittany?" Jimin asked "you're not gonna believe this. I'm not sure i do," Jin said walking with Jimin to the dining room where Brittany sat down "i think...uh actually scratch that i know this woman is Brittany Reynolds," Jin said turning Jimin around to look at him "yeah, right, Jin, and i'm G-Dragon," Jimin said putting his hands on his hips "no, i mean it Brittany has a tattoo on her hand, right?" Jin asked "an angel on her hand yeah well she does too the exact same one!" Jimin looked at the elderly woman eating "oh my god, it can't be..." he said "yeah that's what i thought too but then i started asking her some questions, things only Brittany would know, she may be senile, but it was enough for me," Jin said looking back and forth between his brother and Brittany.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jungkook took the food van to the location Stefan told him to go to with clothes he thought would look nice "Stefan it's me, Jungkook," Jungkook said knocking on the door. He went to grab the door knob and try to open it but then he got a premonition

_Jungkook was laying on the illuminated table getting the youth sucked out of him by Stefan_

Jungkook gasped and ran back to truck and started it when a hand grabbed him from the back

____________________________________________________________________________

"Jin what are you talking about?" Jimin and Jin walked into the attic for _The Book of Shadows_ "i'm telling you, i saw something about it in _The Book of Shadows_ ," Jin flipped through the book while Jimin stood beside him "okay, look. See 'Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young'..." Jimin read the rest "...by invoking a black magic power that will allow you to gain eternal youth," Jimin finished "that's got to be what happened to Brittany,"

"Yeah but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it somehow,"

"There is," Jin flipped a couple of pages "The Hand of Fatima it says that the Prophet Mohammed invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from,"

"yeah , well, the problem is, we don't know who Javna really is, let alone where he is,"

While they figured things out upstairs Brittany walked around the kitchen and saw a napkin in the fridge and got closer to see what was written on it. Brittany read that it was the location Stefan gave to Jungkook she gasped and fell to ground.

Jin and Jimin are reading when they heard a crash downstairs "Brittany?" Jin called out when no answer was given they ran downstairs "oh, my god, what happened?" Jin asked when he saw Brittany on the floor "Brittany, are you alright?" Jimin asked picking her by her arms "i'll call 911," Jin said reaching for his phone "and tell them what, that she's dying of old age at 25?" Jin asked Jin completely ignored Jimin when he saw the address that Brittany was holding "what? What is that?" Jimin asked "it's Stefans address that he gave to Jungkook for their photoshoot," Jin explained to Jimin "Javna," Brittany said terrified "Jimin...Jungkook is there right now," Jin said.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Look at this ATM tape caught the first victim," Morris said pointing at the red head walking out of Quakes with Stefan

"And she's leaving with that photographer Stefan," Jaebum said

"Yeah that's the last place she was seen before she disappeared is he on our suspect list?"

"He just moved to the top,"

"God bless ATMs," Jaebum and Morris got up and started walking to their car going to wherever

Stefan was.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Please...Stefan...or whoever you are, let me go," Jungkook said in tears a shadowy figure started to emerge from the dark his hair almost gon and his skin wrinkly and old "it's Javna," his voice raspy and demonic his eyes turned red and Jungkook screamed hoping his brothers figured out he was in trouble.

Jin and Jimin sped to the location and finally got there "do you see anything?" Jimin asked "no...Jimin," Jimin grabbed Jin's hands "Look, we'll find him,"

"Maybe we should call the police,"

"No if Javna has him we're the only ones that can stop him,"

"But we need Jungkook to do it, the incantation only works with the three of us," Jungkook's scream was heard. Jimin and Jin ran to the door Jimin made if fly across the room. Javna was in the middle of sucking Jungkook's life out then he turned to look at Jimin and Jin when the door flew off and Jimin sent him flying as well. Jin ran to the table "Jinne..thank god you're here," Jungkook said still in tears Javna got up and decided to suck Jimin's life insted "we need you we don't have a lot of time," Jin told Jungkook "Jimin grab the MIRROR," Jungkook screamed deciding his brother was already old enough. Jimin grabbed the mirror Stefan keeps on his table and his lasers started to direct towards him when Jimin held up the mirror "evil Eyes, look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend thy will to the _Power of Three_ , Eye of Earth, evil and accursed," the three brothers said once they got together Jimin put his hand up and The Hand of Fatima appeared in Jimin's "evil Eyes, look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend thy will to the _Power of Three_ , Eye of Earth, evil and accursed," they chanted one more time before Javna started screaming and became only ashes on his own table but the ashes soon just disappeared "very cool," Jungkook whispered both brothers look at him "you almost died," Jungkook laughed "keyword _almost_ i didn't die," sirens went off outside and Jaebum and Morris stepped out of a car "Jimin what are you doing here?" Jaebum asked "well we--umm.. we ....were...just trying to get this van started," Jimin mustard up a lie "yeah Jungkook called. He was having car trouble," Jin said pointing at Jungkook "Stefan was going to take pictures of me but he wasn't here," Jungkook added "do you know how lucky you are? That guy was the stalker," Jaebum said "believe me we are charmed!" Jungkook said laughing "no sign of him inside," Morris said walking up to them "his car's still here though so he might be around. Stay with them," Jaebum looked at his three childhood best friends and instantly knew their excuse was a lie "excuse me," Jaebum said moving Jin out of the way and walking to the van reaching his hand inside and turning the key and the van turned on without any problems "hey! How about that? You fixed it! More luck!" Jungkook said smiling and pointing at Jaebum.

"How about that," Jaebum said "maybe we should go? You know i'm just putting out suggests i'm getting real hot," Jin said getting nervous "good idea," Jungkook, Jimin, and Jaebum said in sync Jin got in the van with Jungkook while Jaebum stopped Jimin from going to his car "Uh, thanks," Jimin said Jaebum nodded "call me?" Jimin asked "sure," Jaebum said and hugged Jimin

____________________________________________________________________________

It was the next day and Jungkook walked into Quakes and saw the red head and walked up to her "hey, are you okay?" he asked she gave him a 'wtf' face he nodded and just walked up to his brothers "do you know that girl?" Jimin asked "no, i almost was that girl she was one of Stefan's victims. Obviously doesn't remember," Jungkook said "lucky her," Jimin said looking at the girl "no! Lucky me! I learned my lesson i'm gonna be more careful now," Jimin and Jin looked at a=eachother surprised "did i just hear right?" Jimin asked Jin "i don't know i'm not sure did _our_ brother _jungkook Halliwell_ just say he's going to be more careful _AND_ admit he did something wrong?" Jin said "that's what i heard," Jimin said Jungkook rolled his eyes "frame it and hold it dear cause it's not happening again," Jimin smiled at his brother "at least we helped those people i mean, it's nice to know our powers really are good," Jin said Jimin put his head down dramatically "yeah. Good for everything but our love lives, unfortunately, although i must admit, they do come in handy once in awhile," Jimin said smiling and nodding.

"Uh-huh hypocrite!" Jungkook said " _and last nights winning lotto numbers were...,"_ Jungkook reached into his pocket and took out his lotto ticket "i was right i won," Jungkook said but when he took it out everything on the paper disappeared and Jin snatched it out of his hands when he saw Jungkook frown "see? I told you. You can't intentionally use the powers for your own personal gain. remember ," Jimin said "it's a good thing i didn't take the tags off that suit," Jungkook said disappointed "oh, well, at least the old couple didn't lose their house," Jimin laughed at his brothers cuteness "a toast to the power of three whether we like it or not," Jin said and everybody got their drinks and clicked them saying "charmed!"


	10. Thank You For Not Morphing pt1

The three brothers walked out of their house hand in hand and dressed formally when Jimin speaks up "so, we're agreed. 20 minutes?" Jungkook laughs "Jimin you can't do a party in 20 minutes," Jin said "watch me,"

"Jimin's party tips, meet, greet, and bail," Jungkook jokes

"Hey i'm sorry but some of us have a job,"

"And some of us have fun,"

Jin interrupted before it could turn into a real fight "and some of us are having a really bad hair day," but regretted it when Jimin tried to use his statement as an excuse "that is a sign we shouldn't even go come on let's go back inside before it's too late," Jimin grabbed both brothers trying to walk inside but Jungkook pulled on Jin which cause Jimin to come back "no, Jimin, it's never too late for a party," Jungkook said Jin smiled and looked at Jimin "it's never too late, Jimin," Jin said "remember Lisa's sweet 16?" Jungkook asked "you mean Lisa the girl Jimin dated or Lisa the girl you screwed then bailed?" Jin asked "Jimin," Jungkook said "i didn't go to my Lisa's sweet 16 i made sure i was busy that day," the brothers continued the conversation walking to the party.

A dog stood in one of the bushes outside their house panting and growling watching them go next door for the party his eyes then glowed a bright yellow.

"Hey i have an idea," Jungkook said walking into the party "why don't we throw a party and charge admissions? I mean everyone in the neighborhood loves Jin's food they would pay for it, it a great way to make cash," Jimin answered Jungkook with "hey i have an even better idea why don't you just get a job?" they were then greeted by music and chatter "oohh the brothers Halliwell!" their neighbor Marshall said "now the party begins!" the brothers laughed "oh it's about time you guys showed up," Cynda the neighbors sister said "Hey Jimin. Glad you could make it," Fritz the brother of the neighbor said eyeing Jimin up and down. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz," Jimin said forcefully "Marshall the place looks great," Jin said "thank you. We're mostly just restoring it i didn't want to change it too much, you guy's knew the owners, didn't you?" Jungkook smiled "we basically grew up with their kids, we probably know the house better than you guys," Jin laughed "you know the house cause you always use to sneak in and out of Jodie's bedroom," Jungkook glared at Jin and then looked back at the new neighbors "he's joking," Jin smiled "no i'm not," Marshall laughed "yeah you probably do know the house then, hey how's the bar?" Marshall looked at Fritz "Dry. i'll take care of it," Fritz began walking away "no, my turn," Cynda said crushing the can in her hands with ease while looking at the three brothers "try to behave, Cynda. We have guest," Marshall screamed at Cynda from across the room "you know, siblings," Fritz said to Jimin "tell me about it," Jimin nodded both his brothers looked at him 'excuse me?' written all over their faces "um, so listen, enjoy the party," Marshall chirped "okay!," Jungkook smiled at them as they left the three brothers "okay. I came, i saw, i was perky. Now i just want my head on a pillow because i have to wake up early," Jimin said starting to walk away Jungkook grabbed Jimin's hand pulling him back "no. i mean, not yet," Jungkook looked at Jin "yeah, Jimine. We just got here. It just wouldn't look good ," Jimin looked at them suspiciously "you never call Jimine unless you're hiding, want, or did something so, what's going on?" Jungkook and Jin looked at each other "haha...what..do you...mean," Jungkook said Jimin now glared wanting to know "OH! What a coinkydink! **(that means coincidence)** Look who's here," Jungkook said point past Jimin, Jimin turned to see Jaebum wave at them then he looked back at his two grinning brothers "jungkook you didn't?" Jungkook scoffed "why only me? Okay actually me and Jin did this because well, you fingers weren't doing the walking somebody had to," Jimin rolled his eyes "we've been through this, okay. Cop, witch...it's not a love connection," Jungkook now rolled his eyes "neither is boy, boy but look here we are. Lighten up," Jin nodded viciously before him and Jungkook walked away to give Jimin and Jaebum some alone time. Jimin turned around to see Jaebum walking to him through the crowd and his two brothers greeting him and then going to do their own thing. "We're, uh, working on their subtlety," Jaebum smiled and laughed "then it's on to ending hunger and creating world peace, right?" Jimin nodded "but what will i do with my Saturday?"

"Funny you should ask. I don't mean to push it, but i was wondering, if you're not doing anything, i kind of have these tickets, but they're for a warriors game, and you probably wouldn't be interested cause i know you and your brothers are more into what women like, it not a problem though don't look at it that way, it really fine i like that about you actually that you're feminine i'll stop talking,"

Jimin smiled at Jaebum's dorkiness "well, the team can't do any worse than they did last year. Did you see them get creamed by the Lakers?"

Jaebum smiled happy Jimin didn't take it to offense "is that ayes?"

Jimin looked down now frowning "you know, um, i need to check my book because i might have a thing,"

"A thing? Of course," Jaebum looked disappointed and annoyed

"So, Jimin, i hear your friend is a cop," Fritz said appearing behind Jaebum "inspector, actually," Jimin never took his eyes off Jaebum "oh, yeah, you know i got these parking tickets," Fritz started but Jaebum didn't let him finish "my focus is mainly homicide, robbery," Fritz nodded "yeah. Yeah. so i have these parking tickets," Jimin smiled "got to go," Jimin quickly left the scene "Jimin wait!" Jaebum tried to stop him but it didn't work. Jimin was heading back home but when he got there the door was open "Jungkook," was all he said knowing his brother left it like that he started making his way to his room upstairs but there was the a dog growling and barking from the stairs Jimin slowly started walking out of the house when the dog started coming down the stairs and Jimin ran and closed the door

____________________________________________________________________________

Later that night

"How big was the dog again," Jungkook asked Jimin while eating chocolate chips from a container Jin had in the kitchen "huge. Did you see the scratches on the attic door?" Jimin said going to close the curtains in the kitchen "what was it doing in the house? If you finish those chocolate chips say goodbye to my random baked cookie with chocolate chips Jungkook," Jin said opening peanut butter "well someone obviously left the front door open again!" Jimin looked at Jungkook "why do you always assume it was me? What about Jin?" Jin gave him a look that said 'seriously?' and said "not it!" Jungkook rolled his eyes stuffing more chocolate chips in his mouth "well it's not a big deal. We checked the house, nothings missing, except my Pat Boone Christmas CD," Jin and Jimin looked at each other knowing one of them took it "you know, this is really creepy. If there was a dog in the house, then it had to have an owner. No dog i know can open that front door, let alone reach the top shelf," Jungkook nodded in agreement "hey maybe we should get a security system," Jimin shook his head "no they're way too expensive, besides, after what happened, Jaebum will be checking on us every five minutes,"

"Ooh. You told him," Jin looked at jungkook with a smile

"How convenient, so what should we do?"

Jimin sighed "well, either we could rely on our vicious guard-cat to protect us, or we could remember to lock the doors," jimin directed that towards Jungkook and got his clothes basket and went into their little laundry room. Jungkook smiled and put the container of chocolate down "you know that a really good idea, Jimin," Jungkook got up went to the laundry door closed it and locked Jimin in their and smiled. Jimin banged on the door while Jungkook laughed "unlock the door Jimin," Jin had just finished his peanut butter and jelly toast and laughed at Jimin as well.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next day at Bucklands Jimin was in his office working on his laptop when a man cleared his throat and was in front of Jimin "i was told that you might be able to help me." the man took off his ring "i'd like to have this...appraised," he put it down on his desk "you would be better off going to the house appraiser," Jimin said wanting to get back to work "i've already been there. He'd need a week, and i just...well, i wouldn't feel right without it. It's a family heirloom," Jimin was now looking at the small ring

"I think i've seem a ring similar to this before, the setting is quite old at least 17th century," Jimin got up and walked to his book shelf "the stones look like chrysolite," Jimin finally found the book he was looking for "keep in mind this is just educated guess," the man sat down "please guess away," Jimin flipped through the book "if i am not mistaken, it's a stone the egyptians believed would protect them against spells, curses, evil spirits, this wouldn't be a wedding band, by any chance, would it?" Jimin asked "you tell me," Jimin nodded "the stones are set in twos, the symbol of duality... man, woman...again, protection," Jimin said never looking letting his eye off the ring "and what does all that tell you?" the man asked Jimin's head snapped up "where the hell did you get this ring?" the man got closer "what did you say your name was?" the man smiled "i think you know my name...Jimin Halliwell," that is when it all clicked and now Jimin was angry "get the fuck out of my office. Stay away from us," Jimin threw the ring at him. He frowned and got the ring "i'm staying at the Beaumark what do you say you and your brothers join me for dinner let say tomorrow night," Jimin slightly shook his head "we can talk," Jimin scoffed "after how you abandoned us? How dare you?"

"Fiery temper. I like that. It reminds me of someone i know,"

"I'm nothing like you i would never leave my responsibilities to my family,"

"I can see we have some issues to work through,"

"Oh, we've got the whole subscription. Now, get out before i have you thrown out,"

"Is that any way to talk to your father?"

Jimin didn't say anything fuming with anger his father smiled and walked out leaving an angry Jimin alone.


	11. Thank You For Not Morphing pt2

"I wonder why he went to you first," Jin said as he and his brothers were in a cafe "i mean why not Jungkook or me?" Jimin rolled his eyes "Jin it's not like i won the lotto," Jungkook looked excited "what was he like? Did he ask about us? Tell me," Jimin looked at his brother "actually, no," Jungkook frowned and looked down at his coffee "Jungkook, think about it. He abandoned us he was a no-show for 20 years and then, what, suddenly here he is? Why now?," Jin spoke softly knowing this topic was touchy for his brother "maybe he just wants to be part of our lives," Jimin scoffed "after all this time? Don't get your hopes up," now Jungkook cut in "i mean there's only one way to find out," now the two older brothers were looking at him "why wait till dinner? Let's go see him now," Jimin shook his head "will you be rational? Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out--" Jimin was cut off by a waitress "let me get that for you," sir the woman grabbed the half finished pastries and she put a napkin down in front of Jin while she was at it and Jungkook smiled at her thanking her for the service.

"Just when we find out we're witches, he shows up, but when mom dies, he was nowhere to be found?" Jungkook was getting annoyed he wanted a relationship with his father "he sent us birthday cards," Jungkook said hoping to reason with Jimin. "Selective memory ," was all Jimin said before sipping his coffee "grams always told us that he was threat to us. There is no reason to think that has changed," Jin who was quiet for most of the conversation spoke up "Jimin, it's not that i don't see your point, but you knew him. We didn't, why can't we have a chance to know him now?" Jimin sighed "because we really don't know why he's here, and until we do, we can't trust him," Jin looked somewhat angry and didn't want to look Jimin in the eyes. Jungkook was just disappointed and knew he would have to listen to Jimin because he was the oldest or did he really?

____________________________________________________________________________

Jungkook knocked on the hotel door of his father smiling "entrez," his father said on the other side of the door he walked in and saw his father getting a massage "daddy?" his father looked up and smiled "well, well what a nice surprise," Jungkook couldn't believe he was actually seeing the one person he always wanted to see well and his mother but that was possible cause she's dead. "I'm sorry to just uh show up like this i know i was supposed to wait for dinner, but i--," his father was putting on his robe "no. nonsense. Welcome. Let get a good look at you," Jungkook smiled and opened his arms to show him his body 'i was gonna say this is my baby boy but you're not so much a baby anymore huh," his father smiled "my little...uh...Jin?" Jungkook's smile fades he tried not to seem disappointed but that's the only thing that was on his face his father quickly felt bad and looked down "Jungkook," was all his father said not wanting to look into the eyes of his son for he had just disappointed him and that's the last thing he intended to do.

""Yeah. Don't worry it's okay people confuse us all the time, at least i can see you know daddy," _(Jungkook missed out on calling his father papa and daddy so he's doing now so for those of you who are like me y'all need holy water)_ "are you kidding? I should be slapped and persecuted, let me make it up to you. How about some room service?" his father walked up to his phone "i just ate actually," his father stopped "a drink? You re legal, right?" Jungkook smiles "barely, but no thanks,"

"A massage? I can call Lucy back,"

"No really. I don't want anything," Jungkook looked at his father more "i just...wanted to look at you,"

His father walked up to him "it like looking in a mirror, isn't it?" Jungkook nodded "you've got your daddy's eyes, you know that," Jungkook smiled his bunny smile "i noticed that," His father admired his beautiful son "how about a hug/" he opened his arms for jungkook, Jungkook jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly "awww,ouuuuch," his father said "you're strong huh Jungkook?" Jungkook laughed "yeah but i don't want to let go yet," Jungkook sniffled and smiled then the worst thing he could imagine happened he got a premonition

_His father standing at his front door and Jungkook handing him The Book Of Shadows his father's expression was evil and angry he then smiled in victory_

Jungkook gasped when he finished seeing his premonition. His father's rang and he sighed "oh, they always manage to find me," he said "you know, it's okay. I'll just see you at dinner. I uh i gotta go," Jungkook said hurrying out of the room "Jungkook?" his dad said but he left before he could say anything else "Jungkook come on wait," the telephone kept ringing.

____________________________________________________________________________

The mail man whistled as he went to the Halliwell manor to drop off the mail he walked up and smiled his finger transformed into a key that fit the lock of the manor with it he unlocked the front door.

He went straight up stairs to attic in a hurry once at the attic door he tried opening it but it wouldn't budge so he pushed out after pushing on it about 4 times he got angry at impatient and just kicked it down with all his force he scanned the room and his eyes landed on _The Book Of Shadows_ sitting on a stand in the far center of he room. He walked up to it slowly and snatched it then continuing to run down stairs but when he got to the door the book flew back. He went back inside to take it out again but the book refused to leave the house so he threw it but it just flew right back. He tried one more time struggling with the book until he heard a car door and saw Jimin walking to the front door he panicked and ran back into the house throwing the book in a random direction and then shapeshifting into Jaebum.

Jimin walked in and froze when he saw Jaebum looking around "Jaebum, what are you doing here?" the fake Jaebum jumped and acted surprised "huh? oh! Uhh," he laughed a bit "uh the door was open," he said and Jimin quickly became worried "again?" he scratched the back of his neck "yeah. I came by to check up,and it was open but uh i looked around. Everything seems to be order ," Jimin put his books and binders down an saw _The Book Of Shadows_ on the floor in the next room "do you want me to check up stairs?" fake Jaebum asked Jimin hurried to take his scarf off "um..no, no. that's okay, really," Jimin walked up to Jaebum and used his power to move the book under a chair "oh and about tomorrow night we're on!" fake Jaebum was obviously confused "uh..excuse me?" Jimin smiled and looked down "yeah you'll never believe who popped back into my life after 20 years, my dad," 'Jaebum' smiled and nodded "your dad?"

"Yeah he wants to have dinner and i would really rather avoid that, to bad the games not tonight,"

Then the door was opened and knock was heard and Cynda walked in "uhh, hi, Cynda," Jimin greeted his neighbour. She walked in with a bright smile on her face "hey," her eyes landed on Jaebum and she smiled "oh...uh everything okay?" she asked and Jimin smiled in response "yeah. Thanks," she shrugged "bye then," Jimin nodded "nice party last night," she closed the door.

Jaebum smiled awkwardly "i guess i'll get going too," he said and chuckled then kissed Jimin on the cheek and walked out. Jimin blushed and locked the door rushing to the book under the couch then going to put it upstairs.

When at the attic, the door was broken down and he mumbled to himself "what the hell?" and got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Jimin you don't know for sure," Jungkook said sitting at the table to drink some coffee. "I know plenty, first someone rips off the attic door. Then _The Book Of Shadows_ is found downstairs, isn't that enough?" Jimin said sitting down with Jungkook "why would somebody want the book?" Jin chimed in. "Well for one reason. They know what it can do, they want it's power, our power," Jimin said while Jin joined them a the table. "Well that means it someone who knows us and knows that we're witches," Jin added.

"Yeah someone like Victor" Jimin bluntly said

"What? Dad?" Jungkook scoffed.

"Look just think about it, the moment he showed up, someone makes two attempts to grab the book? Coincidence? I think not," Jimin explained

"The craft it's only us who can do it, us and grams and mom nobody else, plus there's a good chance dad doesn't even know we're charmed," Jin argured

"Then there's just as good of a chance he does," Jimin shot back.

Jungkook remembered his premonition of Victor with the book. "What would he want with the book?" Jin asked "and why take it from us? Jungkook help me out here," Jungkook sighed "Jungkook!" Jin asked more aggressively this time. "Okay, lets just say, for argument sake that he is after it wouldn't he have taken it with him? He wouldn't have left it behind," Jimin was starting to get a headache. "Okay we have to call the cops report it a break in," Jin said "and tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try and steal our broomsticks? I mean please. Besides, Jaebum has already been here," Jimin said and Jungkook laughed sarcastically "oh. So Jaebum was here...again? Talk about convenient. Did you ever think of pointing the finger at him?" Jimin scoffed "he's probably the one who scared Victor away," Jungkook rolled his eyes and looked down at his hands "until we find out what's going on and whether Victor is involved or not, we've got to hide the book. Either that or we can't leave the house," Jin sighs "Fine. Then we hide the book, because i'm going to dinner tonight. I want to see dad," Jungkook raised his hand and pointed at himself "so do i," Jimin shrugs "i already saw him," both Jin and Jungkook sigh and get up from the table to get ready to see their dad.


	12. Thank You For Not Morphing pt3

"Boys it's so nice to see you," Victor smiled at the table with his two sons "it's not like we don't have a lot to talk about," Jungkook squirmed in his seat from excitement "we do...we have a few questions," Their father chuckles and looks at Jin who's been quite "you know the last time we ate together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've outgrown it," Jin smiled in embarrassment "that's right i was only four," Jin chuckled out "and Jungkook that would have made you, what, one?" Jungkook nodded at his father with a smile "you know, you couldn't walk yet, but you could swim, you were a fish," Jungkook laughed and showed his bunny smile "well, i've been told I look more like a bunny," 

Jin and Victor laugh "this feels right doesn't it?" Victor asked "it feels natural, almost like normal,"

"Almost. It's just, um...well, why? I mean, after all this time, why here? Why now?" Jin asked a smile no longer on his face.

Jungkook looked at Jin like he killed his puppy not wanting to corner his father into a corner and have him run away forever again.

"Well, i heard the food is pretty good here, and it's dinner time," Victor joked and Jungkook's face relaxed realizing his father was not easily cornered.

The waiter went to their table and gave Jungkook his food "here you go sir," Jungkook grabbed the plate "thank you," Victor smiled "Bon appetit,"

____________________________________________________________________________

Jimin opened the microwave grabbing the broccoli he was heating and put them on a plate when the bell rang. Jimin sighed and answered the door "My plans fell through figured I'd stop by for the night," Jaebum said with a smile.

Jimin was somewhat annoyed at how much he liked Jaebum and let him in.

___

"And then all of a sudden there he was he just showed up at work," Jimin said heading over to the table setting two cups of coffee down. "How are you dealing with it?"

Jimin smiled "honestly i'm not,"

"I don't blame you. What do you think he wants?"

"Dinner, Jin and Jungkook are there with him now," Jimin paused for a second his smile gone "you know they just don't understand. They don't know him like I do, I can't believe I let them go," he scoffed "I can't believe they went! He's acting like no time passed, like i'm still his little boy, and I'm not, there are things I want to tell him. I want him to know what he missed, you know like the time I broke my arm, or the day that i finally passed my drivers test, our prom,"

"But we missed that," Jaebum said and Jimin laughed but quickly stopped "i want him to know. I want him to want to know and i'm sorry but i also want some answers, like where the fuck he's been my whole damn life, why the hell didn't he come back until now? He needs to know that not okay,"

"So tell him," Jimin looked down at his coffee "i'll drop you off," Jimin looked at Jaebum.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jimin walked into the restaurant with a glare and a mission and Victor saw him "Jimin!" Jin and Jungkook both choke on their food and look at Jimin "did i miss much?" Jimin said monotoned "no...just catch up, dad was filling us in. Memory lane," Jungkook answered "has he told you where he's been all our lives?" Jin threw his napkin on the table "Jimin," Jimin completely ignored him "I don't understand if you can afford an expensive spread like this, why didn't you help out when grams died? We actually could have used it then," Victor sat back down "Give him a chance, Jimin. Dad's explained," Jin said "the money all this it's new,"

"It's okay Jin i'm a big boy, i didn't come back earlier because i was afraid i might disappoint you,"

Jimin rolled his eyes "to late,"

"Wonder what's keeping that dessert?" Jin exclaimed and Jungkook only gave him an awkward smile "please sit down. Eat something Jimin," Victor said "im not hungry,"

"Always in a hurry Jimin...you skipped crawling and went straight to walking,"

"Oh so we're sharing memories? I've got one. Your back walking out the door,"

Everyone but Jimin feeling uncomfortable.

A waiter holding flambe dessert walked out and Victor put his foot and made him fall.

Jin gasped and froze everything as instinct, everyone but his brothers froze he looked at them for answers but Jimin just told him to get the flambe. Jin hurried over grabbing it before everything unfroze and just as he did everything went back into motion and the guy fell but the flambe in Jins hands "Bon Appetit!" Victor laughed "so let me get this stright, Jin you can freeze time, Jimin...let me guess move objects with you mind? And dear Jungkook premonitions? Maybe we should talk elsewhere?" Jimin looked pissed off.

___

At the manor 'Jin' laid on the couch reading a magazine along with Jungkook on the other couch. The mailman from before slowly started to make his way to them while they were distracted. 'Jin' looked up and saw him and got up "what are you doing here?" he asked

"What do you think?" the mailman answered

"Get out, now," Jungkook said after getting up aswell

"No you've got to get out," the mailman protested

"We've got it under control," Jungkook said

"No you don't...cause they're on their way back," the mailman transformed into Fitz from the party "i thought you were in charge," he mocked.

"Look shapeshift into yourselves and we'll get back to the book later, nice plan Marshall," Jungkook transformed into back into Marshall and Jin transformed back into Cynda.

"Don't piss me off Fritz, how was I supposed to know Jimin would come back with his brothers," Marshall said "the little witch was suppose to be on a date with that cop," Cynda interjected. Fritz scoffed "you really think you would have been able to trick Jimin into getting the book out if the house?" Fritz argued and got in Marshalls face. "well , we sure as hell can't now, can we?" Marshall said calmly.

"So what now genius?"

Cynda laughed "we kill them," and showed her true form.

All three demons heard a car park outside "Cynda...heel, there will be plenty of time for that later," Cynda whimpered and held her head down in disappointment.

Jimin was unlocking the door he kept looking back at Victor suspiciously when he finally got the door open he was startled by three crows who flew out the door. Victor looked at them "friends of your?" he asked and all three brothers just walked inside.


	13. Thank You For Not Morphing pt4

Victor, Jin, and Jungkook stood in the living room laughing, they were interrupted by Jimin "someone left the window open, that probably how the bids got in, now what is so funny?" Jin holding a picture frame walked over to Jimin showing it to him "do you remember the day this was taken?" Jimin grabbed it "yeah, family picnic. It rained,"

Victor finished the memory "and your mother packed us all up, and she brought us home, an d we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that Jimin?" Jimin looked at Victor "barely,"

"Jimin.." Jungkook said almost a whisper

Victor tried again to bond with Jimin "this one..hmm," he picked up a loose picture "this was at one of your piano recitals, not a very good shot...my fault. I had to take the pictures that day, your mother was too busy holding her breath," Victor handed the photo to Jimin "if you loo closely," Victor pointed at the back of a woman clapping "thats her.." Jimin furrowed his eye brows "i never noticed that before," Victor looked at the others and laughed "this one use to be a five by seven...when i was sill in it," Jungkook chuckled "grams...cut you out.." Jin spoke up "theres a bunch of other stuff in the attic...Grams left ud do many things,"

"Its not all she left us," Jungkook cut in

"Jungkook, no lets not go there," Jimin glared at his brother

"What? It's not like he doesn't already know, and im sorry, but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it," the tension started to grow

"Coffee...who wants coffee?" Jin tried to stop the fight before it even started

"I mean, one day i'm a member of the 'y' generation, with average hair, and a thing for caffeinated beverages, and the next i'm a witch," Jungkook said with a smile on his face.

"Dad, do you take cream or, um, sugar with that?" Jin said getting up not wanting to be there.

"I just read from the book, and wham! I am Tabitha. The only thing is i got stuck with the power to see the future, how uncool is that?"

Victor shrugged "from what your mother always said it was considered one of the more desirable powers,"

"Unless you see things you don't desire," Victor nodded.

"So how long have you known about our powers?" Jimin asked and Jin stood next to him

"I didn't...i knew there was a possibility. That's why i came back to find out, it must have happened after you grandmother passed, right?"

"Yup! I just read an incantation from the book, and--"

"Jungkook!" Jimin said sternly

"Ahh the book of shadows...not exactly summer reading? Is it still up in the attic? You know i haven't seen it in years, mind if i have a look?"

All three brothers just stared at each other.

___

"Disappointed!"

"Patience, Cynda," Marshall attempted to calm the over zealous demon

"Patience is highly overrated...we could have destroyed them right there,"

"Then we'd have three dead witches and no way to get the book out of the house! Where would that put us?"

"Satisfied?"

Fitz spoke up "i still like my idea! We kill two force the third one to get the book out,"

"LET me explain this once again for the cerebrally impaired, these aren't schoolgirls we're dealing with..these are good witches, we cannot alert them to our presence. At their full strength, battling them would be unpleasant however, once we possess the bool, we get it's powers, we weaken theirs, and they're easy prey," Marshall explains

"You know that sounds good in theory...but um..WE'VE TRIED EVERYTHING ALREADY!" Fitz said

"We still have Victor,"


	14. Thank You For Not Morphing pt5

"What exactly are you accusing me of, Jimin"

"Figure it out,"

"Come on Jimin take it easy!" Jungkook yelled at Jimin

"Are you kidding me? Am I the only one who sees what's going on here?" Jimin yells back

"Can we all just take a breath--" Jin tried to calm them down

"Think about jin!" Jimin yelled at jin "he wines and dines us. Now he's back at the house which he hasn't step foot in in twenty years! The first thing he wants to know is where the book of shadows"

"You're just looking for something to blame him for," Jungkook said

Jimin just stared at Victor "admit it, tell them why you're here,"

"Jimin stop please" Jin pleaded

"For the first time in you life, Victor, tell them the fucking truth," Jimin growled

"All right, fine you're right. I am after the book, that's exactly the reason i came back," Jungkook's heart broke into so many pieces "but not for the reason you would like to believe, it would make it easy for you Jimin, wouldn't it? If i were evil? Well sorry to disappoint you. I'm not, I'm here to protect you,"

"Yeah, right," was all Jimin said

"To protect us from what?"Jin asked

"From yourselves. That's why i want that damn book, it's where the power of three started, and it's where it must end,"

"But it's part of who we are.." Jungkook choked out

"That's what your mother believed, before they killed her,"

"What are you saying?" Jin asked

"You have no idea what evil is out there," Victor said

"I think we have a pretty good idea," Jimin argued

"Listen to me, Jimin that book is a magnet for evil, as long as you have it, as long as you use it you're in danger all of you,"

"You're unbelievable, after these years of being an absentee dad then you waltz back into our lives and tell us how to live it?"

"I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place i battled with your grandmother after your mother died she wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up, i didnt i fought for you...hard, your grandma was too strong,"

"Wait! You're blaming Grams for why you disappeared? She loved us! She raised us!" Jin blew up, he loved his grandmother more than anything in the world she gave him his love for cooking.

"What did she do cast a spell on you?" Jimin asked sarcastically

"Believe me nothing short of that would have kept me away, you have to believe me all i want is the best for you three," Victor sighed "Jungkook! You believe don't you?" Jungkook just looked away disappointed.

"We've done fine without you," Jimin said

"Jimin you can't fight this, i couldn't"

"I'm not you,"

"Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your brothers forever?"

Jungkook got up from the couch and stood with Jimin "we'll protect eachother!" he somewhat yelled

"Then you'll die together!"

"No one can hurt us as bad as you!" Jimin yelled louder and the surge of anger caused him to push Victor to a wall full force with his powers.

Victor got up "if you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask" Victor smiled and started making his way out "why did you have to do that?" Jungkook asked following his father. "Did you have to throw him so hard? We could have just talked about it like normal people!" Jimin hugged his brother "we not normal," 

[i know they're short but my fingers start hurting after a while]


	15. Thanks for Not Morphing Finale

At Victors hotel he walked into his dark room and sat down rubbing his temples, he was distracted by the lights to the bedroom turning on. There stood the three shape shifting demons "hello Victor, where have you been?" Marshall asked. Victor simply asked "how did you get here?" Marshall and friends walked closer to Victor "i think you should be more concerned with what we're doing here," Victor rolled his eyes "I was wondering when evil would rear its ugly head," Marshall laughed and stood right in front of Victor "consider it reared, i don't know what kind of people you are used to dealing with, but I'd lay a serious coin that they aren't willing to rip you into a thousand pieces and dance on your entrails,"

"Oh so you're lawyers, and here i was assuming shape shifters,"

"Those are clever words for a man about to be an appetizer," Fritz said getting closer to Victor

"Cocky words for a man who can't get a simple book out of a house, so close your mouth, it's obvious you're going to shape shift into me and try to get to the boys that way. Am I right?" the three demons looked at eachother "it won't work," Cynda got irritated "why not?"

"You mind if i poke holes?"

"Poke away,"

"After tonight, the boys won't let me or anything else that looks like me back into their lives, let alone the house. I've officially been kicked out, there is however one brother i can reach...Jungkook,"

"So why don't i just become you and reach him?" Cynda growled

"Because only his real father will know which buttons to push, the ones that will get me a ticket, but if you kill me you'll never know what they are, you'll never get back in that house, you'll never get the book,"

____

The next morning at the manor for the first time Jin made a half-assed breakfast and just sat at the table with Jimin ignoring each other. Jin played with his food while Jimin read the newspaper Jungkook walked in with his coffee and sighed "good morning Jungkook," he said to himself when both brothers didn't even acknowledge him he took Jimin's magazine "uh.. Guys can we call truce just for five minutes, please , I have a confession," Jungkook finally got both brothers to look at him "remember when we agreed to not see Dad? Well i did,"

"Hello i was there with you," Jin said

"No, by myself before dinner. And i had a premonition about Dad when he hugged me, he was stealing the Book of Shadows, yeah...you were right Jimin but I didn't want the premonition to be true, I was hoping and praying that there was a perfectly good explanation for it,hoping that, that he was really here to be with us. I just wanted him back in our lives..he's o-our dad," at that point Jungkook was teary eyed and let a tear slip.

Jimin although comes off as cold and sometimes uncaring, he could bare the sight of seeing his baby cry. He got up and hugged the crying boy "I know..." Jin looked around and saw something glisten on the floor "look...it's dad's ring," he said getting up to pick it up. Jimin grabbed it "what's it doing here?" Jin asked, Jungkook walked over to them "it must have slipped off when he...fell," Jungkook said. Jimin grabbed it "i'll have it sent back to the hotel," he then set it down on the table.

_______________

Jungkook went to get the newspaper from outside when he saw Marshall and Fritz staring at him and flashed them a smile and waved at them. He turned around and Victor came up, Jungkook gasped and backed up a bit "don't be afraid," Victor reassured Jungkook 'what are you doing here? You have to leave," Jungkook said sternly

"Jungkook, please. This is very important," Victor pleaded.

"I can't. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

'Jungkook, you gotta get the book out of the house," Victor whispered

"No! You have to leave," Jungkook said very conflicted.

"Jungkook! Trust me. Look!" Victor said and grabbed Jungkook by the shoulders and in that moment Jungkook got a premonition.

_He gave the book the book to Victor who slowly morphed into Marshall and he ran off with the book and his siblings all of them laughing at Jungkook._

Marshall walked up to them along with Fritz "excuse me. Hey," Marshall looked at Victor then at Jungkook "is this guy bothering you Jungkook?"

"Uh, no. this is my, uh...This is Victor,"

"We were just saying goodbye," Victor added.

Jungkook awkwardly laughed "yeah. I got to run," he smiled and ran inside his house.

Victor looked at Marshall who was glaring at him, "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

______

Once inside Jungkook saw Jimin "Dad's not after the book. It's Marshall," was all he said as he started running upstairs "he's what?" Jimin asked "the premonition, it wasn't dad. Got to find a spell and banish them," Jungkook informed Jimin "Banish who?" Jimin asked even more confused "the neighbors. They're shape-shifters. Fritz and Marshall and the-" Jungkook was cut off by a sweet female voice "cookies. Just baked," Jin walked in with Cynda holding cookies. "Hey, the door was unlocked," Fritz said as he walked in. Jungkook felt cornered and started making his way to the attic "hey...where you going kookie?" Jin asked "uh, just to get something...will you save me a cookie?" Jungkook looked at Cynda. Cynda nodded with a laugh and Jungkook did the same and continued on his way to the attic "Daddy's home!" Victor said walking in as well.

In the attic Jungkook ran to the book and started flipping through the pages "umm...i don't know what i'm looking for someone anything help me!" as Jungkook finish that sentence the book started flipping the pages by itself. Once the book stopped at a page Jungkook immediately started chanting the spell " _when in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam. Rid all beings from these walls, save brothers three, now heed our call."_ he said it one more time and started running back downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Jimin and Jin staring at Victor "Dad you can't be here you have to get out of here now!" as Jungkook said that another Victor walked in "Whoa hold on...what the hell is going on here!?" Jin asked pointing at his two fathers.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everythings going to be fine," Victor 1 said

"Don't trust him!" Victor 2 exclaimed

"Wait a sec. Last week we had no dad, and now we have two?" Jin asked still very confused

"Jungkook, remember...remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and i would leave the hallway light on and the door open just a crack?" Victor 1 said

"Oh, that's original. What kid isn't afraid of the dark?" Victor 2 said

"Jimin, he's never been afraid of anything," Victor 1 retorted

"He's right Jimin, you were never afraid of the dark," Jin confirmed

"Lucky guess, i said i came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it, kill us both," Victor 2 said

"You're bluffing," victor 1 said

"Am i!? Just do it because I want to go out with a bang,"

"Do it Jungkook," Jimin said

"The spell will kill everyone including dad!"

"It the only way...Jungkook.."

"Jimin the protection ring," Jin whispered to his brother who used his power to slide the ring onto his father's finger.

"Jungkook now,"

" _In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evil roam. Rid all beings from these walls,"_ all the shifters started convulsing and so did the real Victor "DAD!" jungkook screamed "it's okay keep it going1" Victor screamed back.

The three brothers began chanting together " _rrid all beings from these walls, save brothers three, now heed our call_ ," the shifters melted into thin air.

All three brothers ran to their father but only Jimin helped him up "for a moment there I wasn't sure what you were gonna do,"

"For a moment there neither did i," Jimin said

"I thought you didn't want us to use our magic," Jungkook said

"I didn't not as long as I still thought of you as my little boys, btu you're obviously not anymore,"

"We're still you little boys, we're just..."

"Witches," Jimin finished Jin's sentence

"Yeah..witches, you obviously don't need your old man to protect you boys from anything," Jimin chuckled and did something he never thought he'd ever be able to do. Embraced his father.

______

The boy's were getting ready to have one last dinner with their dad when the doorbell rang "i know who it is!" Jin said and went to let them in "um Hi, you must be Mr. Kim," Jimin said the tall man nodded "the Handyman!? Jungkook asked surprised "call me Namjoon," Jungkook immediately flashed his flirty smile at him "gladly," Namjoon laughed "uh..this was on the steps," Jimin took the package "this place is uh...you don't find many like this anymore," Namjoon touched the walls "yeah it's kind of falling apart," Jin said "the problem isn't the manor, it's the manner in which it's treated, i'd love to see more," Jungkook got "great cause i grew up here let me show you around cutie," Jungkook grabbed Namjoons arm and started leading him upstairs "guys..he's not coming dad...he left us this though," Jimin pulled out a tape it was a Christmas tape of them and their mom and their dad together having fun. Jungkook sat there smiling and crying while Jin and Jimin wanted to cry but the tears never fell.


	16. Dead Man Dating pt1

Jimin heard the doorbell and went to open it to be met with a surprise "Jaebum hi.." Jimin smiled and Jaebum immediately said "i was nowhere near the neighborhood thought I'd stop by," Jimin laughed looking at the floor "honest man. I like that," Jimin moved aside to let Jaebum inside. "So um...i had a great time last night," Jimin said

"Yeah me too, but I forgot to give you something very important,'' Jaebum reached into his suit and pulled out a small box "happy birthday," he said in a sing-songy tone.

"But it's not my birthday till next week," Jimin reached out to grab the box but Jaebum lifted it using Jimin's height to his advantage. "Consider this a preview," he said then giving the box to Jimin.

Jimin glared at him and snatched the box and opened it "a key?" he asked "to the Calistoga spas. We leave friday night after work," Jaebum smiled and Jimin didn't return the smile he looked worried "don't worry i got ud adjoining rooms," Jaebum reassured Jimin. "Adjoining rooms?" Jimin asked.

"Well i wouldn't want to assume something I'm not suppose to be assuming although it has been over a month since we...then decided to take it slow, but no pressure, I just want to be with you away together. Think about it, please," Jaebum looked visibly sadden "okay," Jimin gave him a small smile. The sadness disappeared and replaced with a smile Jaebum then gave Jimin a kiss "let me know, bye," Jaebum walked himself out the door and Jimin closed his grin finally being free on his face "happy birthday to me,'

________

"Give me a break mom," Jackson said while holding a happy birthday balloon

"There are a lot of hungry spirits out there, Jackson," His mother said in chinese

"You're like the chinese Shirley Maclanie, you know that," Jackson joked with his mother

"You should take this for protection,"

"I think I'll just risk it,"

"You should have more respect for ghosts, Jackson, if you're grandmother were here--"

"She'd warn me about all the evil spirits walking the streets of Chinatown, i know i know,"

Jackson mother walked to the door and grabbed a necklace "you should take this," she said 

"For protection," Jackson shook his head and put the necklace back on the front door "maybe the ghost need protection from me," his mother gave him a worried look. He went to her and gave her a hug and kiss "i'll be okay mom. I'm 23 now, i can take care of myself," he started making his way to chinatown "happy birthday baby," His mother said one last time before he was gone.

As Jackson walked down Chinatown some people greeted him and waved at him knowing him from previous encounters. He walked down an empty ally feeling not so alone so he turned around and there stood a man he turned around again to keep walking but three other men came up. They cornered him "this is the guy?" one of the men asked "that's him," the main one said, "Who are you? What do you want?" Jackson said fear setting in.

"Today your birthday? Make a wish," the guy pulled out a gun and shot Jackson point blank in the head. Jackson fell back but got back up only to see his dead body. The men went to his body and put a ring on it "perfect fit," they started pouring gasoline on him and set him on fire.

"No..no, stop burning please.." Jackson attempted but nothing stopped the flames from melting off Jackson's skin slowly.

_______

Jin walked around the kitchen grabbing cards and envelopes and glitter from different hiding spots and started pouring a little bit of glitter in an envelope and put a birthday invitation inside. Jungkook walked down and gasped "what are you doing with those Jimin will be down here any minute now,"

"Jungkook, you were supposed to send these invitations out last week the party is friday," Jin said putting all away Jungkook helping him "well we're right on schedule, the restaurant's reserved. The menu selected. The cake has been ordered," Jin rolled his eyes "thats because i did all those things, at least tell me you've managed to get Jimin something other than your traditional birthday gift," Jin asked "wait...what's my traditional gift?" Jungkook asked "a card...three days late," Jungkook looked away and awkwardly smiled "yeah. Well, I decided to break that tradition and start a new one," Jin's face lit up "you bought Jimin a gift?"

"Of course," Jungkook said like a liar

"Where'd you get the money to pay for it?" Jin asked suspiciously

"Good morning," Jimin said walking in

"Good morning lovely older brother," Jungkook greeted Jimin "hey i forgot to ask, how was your date with Jaebum?"

"Great. Until he asked me to spend my birthday at a spa with him,"

"Oh i hate when they do that," Jungkook said sarcastically

"For this weekend?' Jin asked worried "you didn't say yes did you?"

"Well, my body did. Screamed it actually, but i don't know i just have to think about it,"

"A weekend of rest, rubdowns, and room service? What's to think about?" Jungkook asked Jin threw his napkin at Jungkook "i mean, you could be right...going away with a guy is like..."

"It's like bringing them home to meet your parents, it changes everything and if you're not sure if you're ready to a commitment or not, you know you don't want to send the wrong signal,' Jin said scratching his earlobe.

"Plus you need a week to prepare for a weekend away," Jungkook added "I mean, there's shopping, waxing, manicure, pedicure, I mean it's basically a full-time job and you've already got one of those. So you'll never be ready not even if you started packing this second, bottom line, unless you're ready to put your toothbrush next to his, you shouldn't go," Jungkook nodded his head as if he knew what he was talking about. "You guys aren't trying to plan a surprise party for me right?" Jimin asked

"Of course on why would we?" Jin said quickly

"Well that's good because you guys know I hate surprises,"


	17. Dead Man Dating pt2

"No other hotel does psychic readings at their bars, it's kind of a trademark,"

"Well that's why i'm here i saw you as in 'The Chronicle' I am a natural born psychic," Jungkook said smiling at the hotel manager.

"Yeah right, so what's your act? Tea leaves? Tarot cards? Crystal balls? What?"

"No, I can see the future, I mean I can't always see it, I never actually know when it's going to work usually when I touch someone, or I'm in the same general area as them. It's kinda hard to explain," The manager nodded "yeah sure ok, next," the next interviewee started getting up.

"No, wait Frankie. hold it," Jungkook grabbed Frankies arm "i see it, you're having dinner with a blonde woman, she's gorgeous, all over you, then some redhead shows up, you look surprised ooh...she looks pissed, your wife!" Frankie turned around and smiled "when can you start?"

____

Meanwhile at Buckland Jin was on a phone call with Jimin "so have you made your mind up about Calistoga?" Jin ased

"I don't know if I keep thinking it's a bad idea, but then I think what's the big deal? It's not like we haven't already slept together,"

"I think you should go...on saturday,"

"On saturday? Why? Jin, you promised no surprise party,"

"It's not what you think. It's Jungkook. He bought you a present and wants to give it to you on Friday," Jin picked up a newspaper and played with it.

"Jungkook doesn't give presents, he gives cards three days late,"

"Not this year. Surprise and he really wants to give it to you on friday, so could you please just asked Andy about leaving on saturday instead, you have no idea how much Jungkook has put himself through he got a job and everything," just then Jin looked at the newspaper and saw a job add circled ' _psychics wanted_ ' and Jin shook his head a little.

"Hey, I'll ask if I decide to go, so what kind of job did Jungkook get," Jimin asked, surprised his brother could even get a job.

"Don't know. Gotta go bye love you," Jin hung up.

____

At the hotel Jungkook was reading peeples futures "You're in a large room with lots of other people no wait with lots of other...women, you're standing at a podium...no wait..you're on a scale? Oh, it's a weight watchers meeting. Ooh, honey it looks like you've gained some weight,"

The woman looked pissed "that's impossible. I only cheated once this week,"

Jungkook looked worried as the woman got up putting her things away "no no...i'm not judging i'm just seeing,"

"You're a fraud that's what you are, i've never been so insulted in my life, i want my money back,"

Jungkook snatched the tub of money "No way! Look here 'Karen' i saw you and you know i did! Hey, next time you want me to lie, just say so," Jungkook put the tub back on the small round table.

"Jungkook!" Jin said and Jungkook jumped.

"Jiiin, I am so busted aren't i?" Jungkook smiled

"Are you out of your mind again?"

"No..im the amazing Jungkook," Jungkook smiled hopefully

"This is not funny our powers are suppose to be a secret, not a marketable job skill,"

"Relax they didn't hire me because they think i'm a witch they hired me because they think i'm a psychic,"

"Hair splitting. You know you can't use your powers for personal gain not without consequences,"

Jungkook shook his head "no, but it's Jimin. It's not for me. It's to pay for his present. It's completely selfless, besides this is the last place anyone would expect to find a real psychic, believe me," Jungkook laughed.

Jackson came jogging in "which one of you is the psychic?" he asked "he is," Jin pointed at his brother.

"That would be me," Jungkook cheerfully said

Jackson was smiling like an idiot "you can see me? Both of you?"

"Of course we can see you. Now back off," Jin yelled and Jungkook just stood there staring at Jackson confused.

"Oh, thank god. I've tried communicating with every psychic in the city, you were my last chan-" Jackson was cut off by the hotel manager "Jungkook! What are you doing? You've got customers waiting,"

"Okay listen to me. You're the only ones who can help me," Jackson said ignoring the manger

"Excuse us. We're trying to have an argument here," the manager turns to look at Jackson in confusion "who are you?" he asked Jin "uhh..he's just leaving, bye go now!," Jungkook pushed Jin away.

Jin started leaving "wait a minute i need your help!" Jackson said following Jin out of the hotel "yeah talk to the psychic," Jackson sighed "no...please, i'm begging you i was murdered last night. I can prove it" Jin scoffed "stop harassing me buddy," Jackson pleading more "please, i'm desperate. You got to help me," Jin grabbed his phone "leave me alone, or call the police, can you believe this guy?" Jin asked a random stranger who just stared at him like he was crazy.

"All you have to do is come with me to chinatown and see for yourself,"

Jin stopped walking once he crossed the street, was on the sidewalk and turned around to look at Jackson "alright that's it look, either back off or, LOOK OUT!" Jin screamed as a car was passing by in front of Jackson and just went through him. Jackson looked at Jin with a smug look "now do you believe me?"

"Oh my god. I can see you, but no one else can,'

"I'm dead. I'm a ghost,"

______

Meanwhile at Quakes Jimin walked around looking for Jaebum and finally found him sitting with a girl he walked over hoping for the best. Jimin began speaking looking back and forth to Jaebum and the pretty girl "um, I tried calling the station house for you. They said that you would be here," Jimin looked at the woman and smiled "hi," she smiled and greeted back, Jimin looked at Jaebum and he smiled and said "oh. Um, Jimin this is umm--" he was cut off by the girl herself "Haru. Haru Im," she reached out to shake Jimin's hand "nice to meet you," Jimin laughed and shook her hand "Im? Sister?" She laughed "wife.." Jimin nodded and looked at Jaebum and started walking away "ex-wife! Jimin, wait! I can explain," Jimin ignored him and out of anger he may have accidentally used his powers to drive a desert cart in Jaebum's way and made him fall.

___

"Thanks for helping Jin i really appreciate it,"

"Well yelling at someone from outside their house doesn't really give them that much a choice does it Jackson?" Jin said very bothered as they walked down a dark and sketchy alleyway at night "maybe this isn't such a good idea," Jin said, very scared. Jackson looked around like he was scared of something just coming out of nowhere and taking him "please i don't have much time somebody has to find my body before it's too late,"

"Too late for what?"

"It's a chinese myth, at least I always thought it was a myth. It's called Da Hoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there,"

"Gates of hell? I don't understand,"

"If the gatekeeper, Yama captures my soul before my body's properly buried, he'll take me to hell. Forever,"

"But you said you were murdered. How can--"

"Yama doesn't care about good or evil. He just wants souls, I should have just listened to my mother," Jackson stops and Jin looks around and sees his body and gasps covering his eyes "was that you?" Jackson nodded and right on time Yama appeared on his dark gorse and armor and Jackson started backing away "Yama," Jin turned around quickly "Yama?" Yama charged at them.

"Run!" Jin attempts to push Jackson but only goes through him.

"It's too late. You better go. RUN!" Jackson tells Jin, Jin hesitantly freezes Yama as Jackson prepares to get taken.

"What happened?" Jackson asked

"I'm a good witch, remember?"

"But how..?"

"I don't know. I panic i put both hands up, and bad things tend to freeze,"

"For how long?"

"Not long lets go?"

They run out of the alley leaving a frozen Yama and Jackson burnt body.


	18. Dead Man Dating pt3

Jackson and Jin were out of Yama’s sight when he was unfrozen and just stared in their direction.

\---

Back at the manor Jungkook was talking to Jimin while he showered “Jimin, you can't do this. Jin is going to be crushed,” Jin walked into the scene “i’m going to be crushed?” Jin asked and Jimin walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist “the surprise party is off,” Jin laughed nervously “w-what party?” he asked Junkook shook his head telling Jin to give it up “the restaurant called while we were out,” he told Jin.

“Is that why you were so upset earlier?” Jin asked Jimin

“No, let’s just say it hasn’t been a great day,”

“Does it have anything to do with Jaebum calling all night?” Jungkook interupted 

They all looked at Jimin when Jackson interrupted “Jin what did you say today's paper was?”

“Hey i'm practically naked here,” Jimin complained and Jackson slightly looked away “sorry,” 

“What's the drunk from the hotel doing here?” Jungkook asked Jin

“My names Jackson and im not drunk,”

“He’s a ghost,” Jin said right after

“Excuse me what?” Jimin asked 

“A ghost. He was murdered and he obviously needs our help, why else would we see him,”

Jackson looked at them “well he could see us that's for sure,” Jungkook said covering Jimin with his jacket “hey! Turn around!” Jimin exclaimed and Jackson turned around “of all the days to be a dead man.” he complains “you sure he's a ghost Jin?” Jungkook asked.

Jin sighed and threw his mug at Jackson who attempted to catch it but it just went through him “yeah i’m pretty fucking sure,”

\---

“So how do we know the guy doesn’t really belong in hell?” Jungkook ask

“Because we can see he’s one of the innocent we have to protect,” Jin defended Jackson

“Protect from what he’s dead?” Jimin intervened

“Look all we have to do is get Jackson’s family to give him a proper burial, and then he can move on to wherever it is he moves on to,” Jin explains 

“Okay so i’ll call the police and let them know where the body is, problem sloved,” Jimin said

“I already did i just wanted to give them a little more time to notify Jacksons mom before i go and talk to her,” Jin assured them

“Talk to her? And tell them what? That you’re a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son?” Jungkook stared at Jin

“No. i'm just going to try and get her to have a funeral as soon as possible before Yama get’s Jackson’s spirit,”

Jungkook opened his mouth but the phone rang “hello?” he answered it “i can’t really talk right now...it’s important? Okay i’ll be at the hotel in a little while, alright bye,” Jungkook hung up and started leaving “my new boss gotta go,” Jungkook was gone.

Jimin stood up and asked “um, okay, so, so when you called the police, you didn’t talk to Jaebum did you?,” 

“No, it was anonymous. Why? Did you decide to ont go away with him?” Jin asked and rolled his eyes

“Actually i decided to go until i went to tell him and found him having dinner with his ex-wife,” Jin just stared at Jimin with a shocked expression “his...what?” Jimin nodded “yeah, his ex-wife. I mean, you would think that he would’ve remembered to reveal that little fact before we jumped in sack,”

“Well, what did he say? Why didn’t he tell you?” Jin asked and Jimin sighed “i don’t know i didn’t stick around long enough to ask,” and Jackson peaked his head through the wall “so how’s it going in here?” Jimin yelled at him “GET OUTT,” Jin sighed and Jackson nodded “sorry..”

_________

“Look, the guy staying in the grand suite could be a sultan, i’m not sure, anyways that's why I called you to make this idiot's night and read his future. Tell him something good and he’ll extend his stay, guaranteed,” Jungkook's boss informed ihm “look like i said i don’t always know when my psychic switch is going to be in the up position,” Jungkook worriedly explained “i have the utmost confidence in you Jungkook, baby i don’t know how you do it but keep it up and you’ll always have work here,” Jungkook for some reason felt the need to turn and look at a man in his mid 30’s ,at least, finish his drink and leave his wallet “uh..sir! YOU FORGOT YOUR WALLET!” the man was already out of hearing range. Jungkook rolled his eyes and went to retrieve the wallet to give it back when he touched he got a vision,  _ the man leaving the hotel during the day and dropping his briefcase in the middle of the street and getting hit by a car.  _ His boss came up to a frozen Jungkook “what’s the matter? You okay?” Jungkook nodded “i- um yeah i’m fine it’s okay,” he simply said and just stared at the wallet.

________ 

At the manor Jackson was trying his best to touch the t.v and turn it on by pressing the button but no matter how many time he tried his finger would just...go through he really was dead he thought he was never going to hug his mother or anyone for that matter he would never have a lover to love him anymore. Jin awkwardly walked in with blankets and a pillow “this is all still new to me i keep forgetting im-” Jackson couldn’t even finish the sentence. He looked back and saw the blankets and pillows “are those for me?” he asked and Jin laughed “uh..yeah stupid question do ghost sleep?” now it was Jackson’s turn to laugh “i don’t even get cold anymore…” Jin put the blankets down and sighed “im..so sorry i didn’t me-” Jackson stops him “it’s okay, thank you for being considerate, i guess it’s finally sinking in...what really happened, what i’ve lost, no more coming home and hearing my mother's voice on the answering machine nagging cause i haven’t married a nice chinese girl,” Jackson laughed “you’re means a lot to you huh?’ Jin asked with a smile.

“She’s a great friend, an even better mother...she was,” Jackson stood there staring at the ground. “It was just me and her after my father died, taught me everything I know, especially how to cook. My mom was a great cook,” Jackson looked excited just talking about it. 

“My grams taught me how to cook, actually i loved it so much i became a chef,”

“Really?” Jackson asked and Jin nodded “ever make a Peking duck?” he asked, Jin smiled “no. you?” Jackson chuckled “it’s a piece of cake, mom told me i could’ve been a great chef if i hadn’t sold out to the molecular biology program at Stanford,” 

“So you can make Peking duck and clone DNA?”

“The ducks harder,” Jackson jokes they both laugh

“Well i can talk about food all night long,” Jin said sitting down on the couch.

“Yeah? Well i can talk about it forever, literary,” Jackson said as he looked down at Jin.


End file.
